Itachi Rules The World
by DXJC56
Summary: My first story with multiple chapters! Rated for swears/cursing & has a little lemoning n future chapters! Akatuski is destroyed and Itachi takes out the master plan, Operation Takeover the World. Only Shikamaru & some help from an old friend can stop him
1. The Plan & The Discovery

Hey again, this is my first story to have actual Chapters and although it is called Itachi rules the world, ShikaIno is the main couple in this story. So yeah, please let me know what you think! No Flames please, they bug me!

So enjoy!

**Itachi Rules The World**

This is actually really funny and also sometimes sad but it is enjoyable and will definitely catch your attention!

…

Sitting around the table, Itachi stared at the empty seats where comrades had once sat. The lair of the Akatsuki was empty. He was the only one left.

He sighed, "Well, now that they are all gone, it's time to start a plan we Akatsuki members promised to use once we had possession of all the demons." Itachi rose from his seat and walked towards a statue of a giant dragon. He knocked on the statue and it moved. On a table laid a lone document.

As Itachi picked it up off the table he murmured something under his breath, "Operation: Rule the World."

…

"Hurry up Shikamaru!" Kiba called as Naruto and himself went flying over the trees.

"I'll catch up when I feel like catching up!" Shikamaru yelled to them as he pushed his way past the trees getting back to the Hidden Leaf village. All of a sudden, a cold uneasy breeze blew through his hair. Shikamaru halted and looked back. "Naruto! Kiba!" Shikamaru called them, "Come over here."

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he jumped up to where Shikamaru was.

"Trouble," Shikamaru said, "Kiba, do you smell anything?"

Kiba sniffed twice and Akumaru started to whimper. "Yeah, it smells like that Uchiha bastard." Kiba sniffed again and hesitated before saying, "But the scent is different from Sasuke, It wields death…pain…evil."

Shikamaru paused and then said, "Shit," he jumped to a lower branch and yelled back, "Come on, were in some serious trouble!"

…

Itachi flew through the trees. He sensed that there were people moving away at a faster pace then before. "So, they know of my presence." He smirked and kept moving.

…

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru busted through the door to the Hokage's room. Inside, all the gennin of there generation and Neji, Lee, and TenTen were inside the office as well.

"So, you have finished your mission as well?" Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, asked.

"Yes, but Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said panting.

"Be quiet Naruto," Shikamaru ordered as Naruto looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Madam Hokage, How many Uchiha's are left after the mass murder?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why, only two, Sasuke and Itachi. Why?" Tsunade asked,

"Kiba, did you smell Sasuke when I sensed the disturbance?" Shikamaru asked looking over to him.

"Nope, that definitely wasn't Sasuke's scent," Kiba said, "Wasn't Itachi the mass murderer of the Uchiha clan?" As Tsunade nodded Kiba said, "Itachi is here, he's coming, and since the villages wiped out all of Akatsuki but Itachi, he is here to kill us and…" Kiba trailed off because he hadn't finished the rest of his plan.

Behind the gennin the door opened but before anyone could turn around, the familiar voice had started speaking, "He has come here to kill us because he has planned for world domination." As everyone in the room slowly turned around, a boy with black hair and eyes black as night was standing there.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Before anyone could grab or greet him he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Was that Sasuke?" Ino asked staring at everyone's stunned faces. Before anyone could even speak a kunai flew through Tsunade's window.

Shikamaru picked it up and a note was attached to it. He ripped it off and noticed another tag on it. "Shit!" He hollered, "Paper bomb!" He threw it through another pat of Tsunade's window as it blew up just as it was out.

"What's it say Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as he stared at Shikamaru.

"It says that Itachi Uchiha has declared war and has already started picking off ninja." Shikamaru read.

All of a sudden a blood-curdling scream was heard! Naruto knew who the scream belonged to and said, "Iruka-Sensei!" He was about to leave but before he could, Shino and Kiba grabbed him.

"Naruto! Don't be a fool!" Tsunade said, "Iruka can handle himself, and if Itachi got to him, he doesn't stand a chance in hell!"

…

End for the first chapter!! So, chapter two will be up soon! Enjoy it!


	2. Meditation & Iruka VS Itachi

The continuation of Chapter 1, last time the gang found out Itachi was here and his main intents, they heard a scream Naruto reconized as Iruka's. Now, we start, Umino Iruka vs Uchiha Itachi!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi stared down at Iruka, his blood was pouring out of his mouth.

"Why!" Iruka yelled standing up and rising his fists.

Itachi leapt from his spot in the tree and whispered in his ear, "Because I declare war."

Iruka's eyes widen as he saw Itachi raise his sword. "Don't." he whispered.

Itachi smiled, and Iruka could sense his smirk, "Too late." Itachi whispered as the sword hurriedly ran down and pierced his back, coming out all the way to his front end where he could see the blade sticking out of him.

"GGGGAAAHHH!" Iruka screamed as blood flew out of him from his front, back, and his mouth.

Itachi laughed as he pulled his sword out of him and watched his body fall to the floor. He looked up and saw a person falling from the sky. "Sharingan Kakashi." He whispered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and then down at Iruka. "Shit." He whispered. He realized it was too late and that Iruka was going to die within a matter of minutes. All he could do was sit there and watch.

…

"Blood." Kiba said as he sniffed.

"You smell blood?" Shino asked staring over at Naruto.

Naruto sniffed and whispered to himself, "Iruka-Sensei."

"This isn't good." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Neji asked as he acknowledged Shikamaru for the first time today.

"If Itachi is killing people already, we are going to lose ninja. We won't stand a chance unless we can distract him."

"And how would you intend on doing that Shikamaru?" Ino asked looking into those hard black eyes of his.

He paused as he carefully planned out his next words. "Well, I can't but it any other way, human sacrifice." Shikamaru said.

"So you intend on sending us out there to fight a battle we will obviously die in!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to where Shikamaru was standing.

"Only one at a time, until we can come up with a surefire way of defeating Itachi," Shikamaru said, "Lady Tsunade, can you call up our squad leaders?"

Tsunade responded with a simple yes but then hesitated, "What about Team 10 and Team 9?" She asked, "Kureni has a baby and Asuma is, in the other world."

"I'll take Ino and Chouji, and call Jirayia for Team 9," Shikamaru instructed, "Also, we might want to call upon the Kazekage and his siblings."

"You think we should ask Gaara-Kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I do." Shikamaru replied.

"I agree," Neji said speaking up for the first time with Shikamaru, "If you look at it this way, Gaara will bring his men to hold off Itachi and he would be a very helpful ally."

"And he can not refuse since after us Itachi will probably attack the sand village." Shino added in.

"True," Tsunade said, "I will get in contact with them." She stood up and walked out of the room. "Wait here!" she said as she walked out looking specifically at Naruto.

"How can you even live with yourself?" Naruto asked as he coldly stared at Shikamaru.

"You want to disrespect me Naruto, fine, go fight Itachi! You can be our first sacrifice." Shikamaru said as he stared directly into Naruto's blue pools he calls eyes. Naruto saw the seriousness in his face and dropped the subject as he looked on the floor.

"So now what do we do?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru ignored them as he sat on the floor and meditated by cupping his hands in his usual style, as he use to do when he played with Asuma.

…

Thank you for reading! Please R&R! No flames, and next time, Itachi meets a familiar face & Shikamaru leaves Earth's relms to find a old friend!

3rd Chapter soon to be Up!


	3. Itachi's Meeting & Shikamaru's Friend

Sry that this chapter is a little short but the next one will be pretty long so i think it'll make up for this one. Please Enjoy and review, but no flames, there such a pain in the ass!  
...

Itachi Rules The World

Itachi sat at the bottom of a tree thinking of his next victim. He heard footsteps and assumed that someone was going to contact another village. He stood up and looked over his shoulder. To his surprise it wasn't someone trying to hide.

"ITACHI!" A familiar voice yelled, "I know your plan so just give it up! Konoha village actually knows it and your going to face some strong ass enemies so be prepared for an ass wiping!"

Itachi knew the voice and used his position to his advantage. "Foolish little brother!" He yelled, "You know they don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said standing right in front of Itachi now, "We'll see." With that, Sasuke vanished and Itachi thought for very long!

…

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled right next to them.

"Ino, shut up! All of you!" Shikamaru said, "I'm going to do something that will win us this so just shut up!" He went back to meditating.

"Shikamaru." A voice was calling, but it wasn't Ino's, or Chouji's, or anyone who was in the room with him. It was actually a voice he had not heard for sometime now.

Now he wanted to scream it but he thought the name and apparently it came out into a voice form, "Asuma-Sensei?"

…

Yeah, thats it, Sorry again but since a lot of chapters are going to come out today, you will need a few short ones to relax!

So yeah, thanks for reading, Next time, Shikamaru's journey to the next realm begins!

NO FLAMES!!


	4. Shikamaru VS Asuma: A battle of Wits!

Last time Uchiha Sasuke meets Uchiha Itachi for a fair warning while Shikamaru meets his old friend Asuma-Sensei! Now we continue through Shikamaru's out of body experience. Or maybe he's just dead, hard to tell the difference.

Now, lets continue

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikamaru, You have grown." Asuma laughed as he stared down at Shikamaru.

He looked the same as he did last time Shikamaru saw him, "Well of course," He replied sarcastically, "Asuma, I need your help."

Asuma pulled out a board and laid it in front of Shikamaru and himself; "Let's discuss it over a game of Shougi!" He sad in a very cheerful voice.

"Okay, I might as well test you out." Shikamaru smirked.

"So," Asuma said as they started there game, "What's your problem Shikamaru?"

"Well, after you died I avenged you and killed Hidan, you know Kureni had your baby last year?" Shikamaru asked as he smiled and took one of Asuma's pieces.

"Dammit," Asuma said as he frowned at the game, "No, I had no idea, is he cute?"

"Looks just like his father." Shikamaru smiled.

"Of course, good looking," Asuma smirked.

"Well, anyway, he is also like you when he plays Shougi." Shikamaru said as he put him in a check.

"He must suck." Asuma laughed.

"He's better than you," Shikamaru said as they both laughed, "So, after we killed Hidan, we went after the rest of the Akatsuki as a village, we killed everyone but Itachi."

"Congratulations, before you continue, how are Ino and Chouji?" Asuma asked as he tried to get out of his check.

"They moved on from your death eventually but Team 10 broke up for the longest," Shikamaru said as he let Asuma out of a Checkmate, "Now Itachi is trying to take over the world and he killed Iruka."

Asuma smiled and said, "Well, he made it to heaven as he pointed behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned and saw Iruka waving at him, it was hard to hear but Shikamaru just made out Iruka yelling over to him, "Kick Itachi's ass, you're the laziest and brightest student I ever had!" Iruka winked and the floated up over them.

"Wait, am I dead?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Asuma smiled, "Your having an out of body experience."

"Thank God," Shikamaru smirked, "Now, he decided to rule the world and since he has that power, he is going to kill the whole Leaf Village and so forth."

"Check!" Asuma said stunned because he never even got close to checking Shikamaru!

"So, how do I defeat him? What should I do?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to move out of his check.

"Well, have you paid attention to this game of Shougi?" Asuma asked, "I am the underdog, and you, you are the power!"

"A-Asuma-Sensei!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as he came to a realization, "I…I have no more moves left to make! You…you win."

"Have you paid attention to the game?" Asuma repeated.

"Yes, of course!" Shikamaru said.

"In Shougi, you are Itachi, I am Konoha, and this is how you win!" Asuma smiled as Shikamaru.

Asuma started to blur out and he called out for him, "So that's how I win Asuma?"

"Yes Shikamaru, you also have been believed to be knocked out and the woman who is standing over you, you must cherish and protect with your life! Only you two can save Konoha." Asuma's voice called to Shikamaru.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Shikamaru yelled.

...

A cliff-hanger, well, you will just have to wait until i come out with the next chapter. (Give me about 5 minutesLaughing)

SO, next time, Shikamaru comes back to reality and Itachi comes face to face with two of our most powerful Konoha Hero's!

NO FLAMES!! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! THAT IS APPRECIATED!!

Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!


	5. Shikamaru's Return & KakaGuy VS Itachi

Chapter 5 is here, Shikamaru is back from Asuma's world, Itachi has his newest enemies to fight as well!

Enjoy

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru…Shikamaru please wake up!" A voice from far away called to him.

Shikamaru looked up at the person over him. "I-Ino?" he asked.

"Shikamaru!" She hugged him and lifted him off his back.

"Ino…I love you." Shikamaru said as he fell asleep on her shoulder.

_Asuma-Sensei_,Shikamaru thought, _You better be right about Ino_

Ino eyes widen as Shikamaru said that and she laid him down on his bed. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder as he rested in the hospital bed right next door to Tsunade's office.

"How is he?" Chouji asked sitting across from them on a chair.

"Um…He's going to be okay, I just hope were safe in here." Ino said, still stunned by what Shikamaru had told her.

…

"Now, its time to visit Kakashi and finish that bastard off." Itachi plotted evilly as he ran over to a nearby store to find out where Kakashi might be.

As he pushed open the door to the store, the cashier almost passed out by the mire sight of Itachi. The Cashier kept his Composure and asked Itachi what he asks everyone, "Can I h-h-help y-you?"

"Yes, do you know a man by the name of Kakashi?" Itachi asked pulling out his sword as a hint to let the cashier know he wasn't fooling around.

The Cashier gulped hard and then said, "H-H-He would be around t-the Hokage's office I t-t-think." The Cashier had his eyes glued to Itachi's blade and when Itachi placed his sword back inside its holder, The Cashier let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, when I destroy the Leaf, I'll give you a ten day head start on leaving." Itachi smirked as he left and heard a thump on the floor. He had assumed that The Cashier had fainted.

…

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi and all the gennin from before were still in Tsunade's office, the only three missing were Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru of course.

"I should probably leave right now." Kakashi said as he caught a glimpse of Itachi heading towards Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, "You can't fight him alone!"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and could tell he was ready for a fight. "Sorry Naruto, we can't afford to lose you right now!"

"Don't worry Naruto!" A voice said with a puff of smoke, "Might Guy will help!"

"Guy, you really want to help?" Kakashi asked as he tugged on his mask with some nerves.

"Yes Kakashi! I am ready!" Guy said as he disappeared.

"Well, I can't stop him." Kakashi sighed as he as well disappeared with Guy.

…

"Itachi!" Guy yelled.

"Come out! Were ready to fight!" Kakashi called out.

"Well, then." Itachi said as he hit Guy in the back with the blunt head of his sword.

"Kakashi!" Guy said as he fell off the top of the building.

"Your dead Guy!" Itachi yelled as he jumped down and started to pull out his sword. Guy tried to flip around or stand on a wall! Anything would be better than what was about to happen since Itachi had pulled his sword out and was bringing it down.

"I must not die!" Guy yelled as he kicked Itachi in the chest.

"That's the last straw asshole!" Itachi screamed as he swung his sword and started cutting up Guy several different ways so he would be out of the way!

"Guy!" Kakashi yelled as he saved up for his Lighting Blade. As Kakashi stored up all his chakra for a one shot kill that would leave him vulnerable if he missed.

"Try it Kakashi!" Itachi yelled as he fell through the air and hit the ground without even hurting himself.

"Whatever you say!" Kakashi yelled as he used his Lighting Edge and went for a direct hit!

Itachi threw his sword up and it cut right threw Kakashi.

Kakashi fell to the floor grunting in pain as blood poured out of him. "You bastard!" Kakashi screamed as his blood was leaving him with his life.

"It's over Kakashi! I hope you enjoy death!" Itachi said as he walked away from Kakashi to plan out his next move.

…

Well, thats all folks!

No Flames!


	6. Tsunade's Office Invaded

Well, this one i sorta short but I'm posting a lot of Chapters so you an enjoy more.

Yes, i have wrote most of this in advance so I am not like the worlds fastest typer:) Enjoy!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Are they going to be okay Lady Hokage?" Sakura asked as she tried to find where Kakashi and Guy were.

"They'll be fine! Guy-Sensei can defeat anyone no matter how strong they are!" Lee said with a thumbs up and a smile.

The door to Tsunade's office opened and Ino and Chouji walked in with Shikamaru over each other's shoulders. "He's okay," Ino said smiling, "He woke up and fell asleep."

"Thank God," Tsunade sighed in relief, "That lazy ass might be the only hope we have."

"So, when is Gaara going to arrive?" Naruto asked excited to see an old friend.

"We're not exactly sure but he said he would arrive with Temari and Kankuro eventually." Tsunade said with a little bit of disappointment in he voice.

"Jirayia is here!" Someone yelled as a giant toad broke Tsunade's office window for the third time today.

"Finally, Jirayia!" Tsunade said in aggravation, "Couldn't you have just walked through the door normal-" but before Tsunade could finish, the office door was kicked and knocked of its hinges.

…

Itachi stared at Tsunade as he watched the door fly and hit Jirayia.

"Dammit!" Jirayia yelled as his snow-white hair fell through the air with him.

A huge thumb was heard and Shikamaru awoke. "Damn, he's here already."

Tsunade got up from her desk and cracked her knuckles. "Get out of here! All of you!" Tsunade charged Itachi but it was a useless attempt.

He moved out of the way and grabbed her. "You have gotten old haven't you Tsunade?" As Itachi smiled from his last statement he threw Tsunade through one of the office walls.

Tsunade charged Itachi again and the result was the same.

"Give up Tsunade, your too old too fight any further," He remarked as she got up again, "Just be a good little girl and die peacefully like Kakashi! Like Guy! Like Iruka! Like everyone in this village will." Tsunade turned around and right hooked Itachi right in the face, which sent him flying backwards and onto the floor.

...

Thats all folks, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review but please, no flames, even if you don't like it, keep it to yourself! Only Constructive Criticism

Later for now!


	7. TsunaLee VS Itachi & The Group Travels

Here is Chapter 7! This one is long so I hope you are ready for some readinD

So anyway, enjoy the chapter!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Where do we go?" Kiba asked Shikamaru as everyone fled from Tsunade's office.

"Hold on Kiba, no one distracts me!" Shikamaru ordered as he cupped his hands and thought back to Asuma's Shogi bored.

"Ino, what's he doing?" Naruto asked as he stopped to look at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru arose from his possession and continued to move. "We run as far was we can!" He yelled out.

"That's not noble at all Shikamaru!" Naruto stopped. His blue eyes were starting to turn red into a form of Kyuubi.

Shikamaru didn't look back at Naruto but he did stop to tell him something, "Naruto, if you want to stay, be my guess, you'll die as easily as Tsunade is," he paused and then continued, "Sometimes, in Shogi, you give up pieces to keep others safe, and Tsunade is doing that for us. If you want to waste her sacrifice, you will be worse than Itachi." Shikamaru turned and saw Naruto looking at the ground.

"Whatever, let's go!" Naruto said as he obediently followed Shikamaru.

"Wait a minute!" TenTen yelled.

Everyone stopped and suddenly Sakura realized what TenTen was about to say, "Where's Lee?" TenTen nodded in agreement and Shikamaru continued to remember.

…

"Its over Tsunade." Itachi said standing over her raising his sword over her. Tsunade was badly beaten and was bleeding from various places.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A person yelled as he flew through the air and hit Itachi directly in the chest.

"Guy?" Itachi asked as he grabbed his chest and blood flowed from his mouth.

"No, the handsome devil! Rock Lee!" Lee said as he dropped the weights Guy had always burdened Lee with. "Now! You'll pay for what you did to Guy-Sensei! You will pay for everything you have done!" Lee charged him and right before he got to Itachi, he disappeared.

"What!" Itachi yelled as he got hit in the back with one of Lee's super powerful kicks, "Damn! The little bastards a fast fucker!"

"You are lucky. That hit should shatter bones." Lee stated as Itachi looked into his eyes and saw fire lighting up his eyes.

Itachi looked Lee over and decided to use it, "I see, I will acknowledge you for your speed, but it is time to-" He got cut off as Tsunade punched him in the face.

Lee ran over to Itachi to grab his sword and stab him but before he could Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi." Itachi mumbled as he looked into Lee and Tsunade's eyes. They slowed down and Itachi made his move. He kicked Lee in the stomach as he slowly flew through the air. Itachi pulled out his sword and looked at Tsunade.

"You go first." Itachi said as he charged Tsunade. His blade pierced her. It pierced her repeatedly until blood started to pour from her. He then focused on Lee. Lee had already finished flying through the air but was moving at a normal speed considering how fast he was before, Itachi was not surprised.

"Your turn boy who looks like Guy." Itachi said as he Lee got closer. Itachi decided that he wouldn't torture this boy like he did Tsunade, he instead promised one cut and a painful remembrance of his life. As the blade pierced Lee he caught a glimpse of Itachi and as Lee felt the blade, he moved his elbow forcefully and knocked the crap out of Itachi. The Tsukuyomi was dropped as Itachi held the back of his neck. He looked back at Lee but instead of him being in critical condition, he was standing and ready to continue.

"I am never going to let you get by-" Lee got that before feeling the after effects and falling to the floor, unlike Lee, Tsunade was still alive and watching Itachi as she felt her cuts deepening. She tried to use her forbidden technique to heal herself but she couldn't summon up the chakra.

"Its over for the village Tsunade, die quietly and pretend your in another world, you'll be able to meet your beloved and your bother." Itachi said as he looked down upon her. It started to rain.

…

"Hey, do you feel that?" Shino asked as he jumped through the trees, droplets of rain falling on his head.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, "It's…raining."

"You don't think?" Ino asked as she followed close behind Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it is." Shikamaru answered, his black eyes remained unchanged.

"So, Tsunade…and Lee, they're…dead?" TenTen asked as she followed Neji.

"Yes," Neji answered before Shikamaru could get around to answer the question, "Lee has passed on but Tsunade is still here."

"He's not joking, Lee's scent has left but I can still faintly smell Tsunade's." Kiba agreed as he stopped to sniff the air.

"How can you tell!" Naruto asked angrily, "The rain is washing away the scents of the area! Lee and Tsunade couldn't die!" as everyone paused to look at the three; they remained unchanged, as calm as they were before.

"I'm sure of it." Kiba said as Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads in agreement.

"How…" Naruto paused as tears welled up, matching the rain and his blue eyes, "How can you three be so calm." The tears broke and Naruto felt them run down his face like a violent river.

Shikamaru resumed him movement as he hopped over the rest, "Because, Naruto," He yelled back as Neji and Kiba followed him, "We were prepared for what was about to happen." The rest waited there for a minute, before resuming his or her movements as well, Naruto felt someone come up beside him.

Hinata held Naruto as he cried and told him it would be all right.

"Okay, I'm ready." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata and rushed through the trees to catch up with everyone else.

…

Well, that is it so I hope you like it!

Please review and no flames Yo!


	8. InoShikaChou, The Original Team Ten!

Well, here is my longest to date chapter so i hope you enjoy the read:)

If you want any specific Characters to live, let me know and I'll see if it can fit into the plot!

ENJOY!!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi had slaughtered everyone he had been in the Hokage's building; he finally reached the bottom and walked out to find it had started to rain. "How appropriate." He joked as he started to walk again.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" A mans voice called from behind. Itachi turned around just in time to see his attackers but not in time to dodge the shadow.

"So, the old Team Ten?" Itachi asked as he stared directly at the former InoShikaChou.

"You remember?" Shikato asked as he held his ground.

"How could I forget, the worst team in Konoha." Itachi said with a huge smirk.

"What was that!" Inoichi yelled as he was about to charge Itachi.

"Inoichi, calm down!" Chouza said as he stayed focused on Itachi's movements.

Itachi snickered as he thought up something to say, "Wow, Inoichi, just like father like daughter, you two match you know?"

"Well, thanks, but compliments won't get you out of here!" Inoichi said as he prepared for a fight that could end his life.

"No, really, your both brats," Itachi paused to look at Inoichi who bared his teeth, "Also," He continued, "Your both a bunch of winy little bitches."

"That's it!" Inoichi yelled as he charged Itachi.

"Inoichi!" Shikato yelled as he lost focus and dropped his shadow.

"Dumbass!" Itachi yelled as he charged Inoichi. They clashed and Inoichi was thrown all the way back through gate of the academy and then broke the wall leading into the academy.

"Crap." Inoichi murmured as he tried to get up but couldn't manage the strength. He looked up and noticed a boy cowering in a corner. " Kid!" Inoichi whispered to the boy, he looked up Inoichi realized it wasn't only one boy but it was all of team Konohamaru, "Why are you guys still here? You should have been evacuated!" Inoichi looked over at Konohamaru and Konohamaru was pale as a ghost.

"W-We got caught and put in detention by Iruka and when he left, he told us to stay until h-he c-c-came back and he still hasn't." Konohamaru explained shaking all over.

Inoichi sighed and then instructed to them, "We'll distract Itachi, until then, don't move, when you hear me scream at Itachi, you run out the back and don't stop until your very far away!" Konohamaru nodded and told the others about the plan.

"Chouza!" Shikato yelled as Chouza was thrown over the side of the rail and fell into the water.

Inoichi took Itachi down by jumping on him and they started to get into a grappling match. "Shikato! Go get Chouza!" Inoichi instructed but before he could do the order, he fell to the floor.

Shikato panted as he arisen again and looked over his shoulder. "Shit." Shikato said as he got kicked in the face and went flying into Inoichi.

"What!" Inoichi yelled. "To Itachi's?"

"No, a water clone." Shikato said as he used his Shadow Paralysis.

"Yes," Itachi tried to move his hand to his sword but he couldn't move at all, "What the-"

"Caught so easily?" Shikato asked with the same smirk Shikamaru would have had.

Inoichi started to yell at Itachi, cursing him out, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw all of Team Konohamaru running through the back.

"Don't try to trick me, I'll get those little bastards later, after I'm done slicing your son," Motioning to Shikato with his eyes, "And your daughter," now looking at Inoichi, "Eight different ways!"

"Inoichi, go get Chouza, see if he is still on top or if he is dead." Shikato instructed.

Inoichi looked over the rail and saw Chouza flailing around in the water.

"Hey! Inoichi! A little help!" Chouza yelled as he started to go under.

"Chouza! Hang on!" Inoichi said as he looked left and right for something to get him with, "There's nothing around here, Shit."

Inoichi heard something from behind him that he knew would happen if Chouza was in the water to long. "With my last breath! I curse the education system…and Itachi." Chouza went under.

Inoichi looked over the rail and saw that Chouza was no longer on top. "Shikato! He went under."

"Shit." Shikato mumbled as he thought franticly, "Inoichi! There's a pole in the academy, get it and toss it to me!"

Inoichi ran in at top speed and found the pole in a mire matter of seconds. "Hear!" he threw the pole to Shikato who managed to catch it.

"Quick! Go down and get Chouza! I'll lift you guys back up!" Shikato ordered as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi had his own plan that was about to work.

"I'm coming Chouza!" Inoichi yelled as he jumped over the edge.

Chouza was slowly floating to the bottom he felt his back hit something that was apparently the floor. He looked around and saw nobody or anything to use. He slowly felt his oxygen giving up and water was pushing its way on in. He knew he couldn't do anything so he let the water engulf him. Just as he was going to close his eyes for the last time, he saw something coming straight down at him. He couldn't make out the figure, to much water filled him, the figure pulled him to the surface where he started spitting all the water out and bringing in all the loving oxygen.

"Shikato! I have him." Inoichi yelled up to Shikato as he lowered the pole.

Inoichi grabbed the pole as Shikato tried to pull them up! "your way two heavy together!" Shikato yelled as he tried with all his strength. He knew though he had to stay focused on Itachi to. "HELP!" Shikato screamed.

…

Shikamaru halted all of a sudden as everyone rushed on. "Ino, Chouji, come here." Shikamaru called to them as they back tracked to him.

"What's up?" Kiba asked as he turned around to look back at Shikamaru.

"Tell them to travel further and then take a break, keep them on the break until we get back." Shikamaru instructed.

"Right!" Kiba answered as he turned around to catch up with the others.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Shikamaru said as he turned in the other direction and ran back with Ino and Chouji following close behind.

"What's up with you Shikamaru?" Ino asked, "We're going the wrong way, this is the way back to Konoha."

"Ino, Chouji, you both trust me right?" Shikamaru asked without halting or turning around.

"Yeah." Chouji said as sweat trickled off his head.

"Yes." Ino answered as her hazel eyes filled with wonder.

"Then you'll trust me that we're doing the right thing." Shikamaru said as the three of the disappeared.

…

Yeah, that is it, so don't worry, the cliff-hanger ends in about three minutes XD

So, good-bye for now!

NO FLAMES YO!

THEY SUCK!


	9. The Two Team Tens

I'm just gonna get right into the story!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikato! Don't let go!" Inoichi yelled up to him trying to keep Chouza and himself above water.

"Dammit, guys, I think I'm going to run out of chakra!" Shikato called down.

"Then I'll be free to kill the legendary Team Ten." Itachi laughed manically.

"I'm…I'm…I'm out of Chakra." Shikato said as his shadow detached from Itachi's.

"Your dead now!" Itachi yelled with a huge evil grin across his face as he pulled out his sword.

"Sorry guys, I can't hold on anymore," Shikato said with a sad smile, "You'll die whether I hold on or not any way."

Itachi was about to lift his sword high in the air he was right behind Shikato.

"Shikato!" Chouza yelled as he finally regained his sight and saw Itachi right behind him, sword drawn over his head.

"Bye guys." Shikato said as he braced for the impale.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" A voice yelled as Itachi became immobile again.

"Fuck! Who the hell is it now."

Ino and Chouji ran up behind Shikato and grabbed the pole.

"Ino!" Inoichi yelled, "Get out of here! You'll get killed!"

"Chouji, you too!" Chouza yelled as well.

"We got it dad!" Ino yelled as herself, Chouji, and Shikato pulled them out of the water.

"Son of a bitch!" Itachi yelled, "InoShikaChou the legendary Team Ten, and now InoShikaChou, the bratty Team Ten."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said with the same smirk Itachi saw previously on Shikato's face, "We'll take that as a compliment."

"You guys okay?" Ino asked.

"Ino, Chouji, help me." Shikamaru as his hold over Itachi become weaker and weaker.

"Right!" Ino said as she prepared herself.

"Okay." Chouji said.

"Team, InoShikaChou, Formation!" Shikamaru said as they got ready to kick some ass.

"You kids can't match me." Itachi said as he started to calm down, realizing the adults were exhausted.

"Ino, you know what to do." Shikamaru said as Ino captured Itachi's body.

"Your turn Chouji!" Ino yelled as herself and Shikamaru held Itachi down.

"Right!" Chouji yelled as he charged Itachi.

Itachi's anger rose and his power along with it, it was overwhelming the young Team Ten. Ino and Shikamaru both clenched their teeth which was a sign to Itachi it was working. "You can't hold me down!" Itachi yelled but all of a sudden the two Chuunin relaxed a bit more.

"Think we can help?" Inoichi asked sarcastically as he held Itachi down in the same matter as Ino.

"No Inoichi, our children can handle this!" Shikato joked as he held Itachi with the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu.

"Hey dad?" Chouji asked his father Chouza.

"What's wrong son?" Chouza asked as if he didn't already know what he was going to ask.

Chouji pulled out a chain with Kunai attached to it, "You want to help me get rid of scum like this?"

"Why not, might be fun?" Chouza joked as Chouji wrapped himself with the chain.

"GIANT NEEDLES HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!" the Akimichi's yelled as they rolled right over Itachi.

Itachi felt his body being crushed as his great uncle Obito had been crushed.

"I…I think we did it!" Shikamaru said as he was readying to drop his hold. He thought back to Asuma's game and remembered what he said,

"Shikamaru, remember how I played this game, this is the strategy."

"Oh no!" Shikamaru whispered.

Ino looked at him and knelt down close to him, "What's up?"

"We have to leave Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"Why?" Inoichi asked as he turned to Shikamaru dropping his guard.

"Got you fool!" someone yelled as a blade pierced Inoichi.

"Dad!" Ino cried as she fell to her knees.

"Your turn brat. " Itachi cackled as he went down to strike Ino.

Shikamaru pounced on top of Itachi knocking his sword right out of his hand and across the floor. "Got you bastard." Shikamaru smirked as he rolled around with Itachi.

"Bastard runt! Get the fuck off me!" Itachi yelled as he went to knee Shikamaru in the stomach.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Shikamaru yelled as he fought with Itachi.

"No! Shikamaru, take Ino and Chouji and scram." Shikato yelled as he tried to store up chakra.

"We can take it from here Chouji." Chouza stated as he used the Portial Expansion Jutsu to separate the Uchiha from the Nara.

"What about my dad." Ino said through tears flowing rapidly off her face.

"I'll be alright honey." Inoichi assured her as he got to his feet.

"Let go of me." Itachi demanded as he fidgeted around in the huge hand of the Akimichi.

"Nara!" Inoichi called to Shikamaru as he turned around.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked as Ino got up and walked over to where Chouji was.

"Come here," Inoichi demanded, When Shikamaru reached him he whispered to him, "You better protect my daughter! You have my blessings." Shikamaru's eyes widened as he said that, he looked him in the face and Inoichi nodded as he pushed Shikamaru along with the other two.

"Hurry!" Shikato said as they turned to leave.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said still stunned at what Inoichi said.

Ino waved to her dad with tears in her eyes. Shikamaru grabbed and they disappeared along with Chouji in a puff of smoke. Inoichi smiled, "Guys, you better not lose." And with that Inoichi fell to the floor and didn't get up again.

…

No Flames, thats it, & you can review on any chapter if you want a certain Character to live, a lot die and most of this is pre-written.

Peace out guys!


	10. Guard Duty Turns Nasty & Battle Ends!

Well, here is #10, the next few are kind of short! Enjoy

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"When are we going again?" Naruto asked impatiently as he walked all over the area where all the squads were resting.

"I have orders from Shikamaru, Naruto not to leave until he returned." Kiba said.

"And you did very well with the orders Kiba." Shikamaru said walking out with Ino and Chouji following close behind.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto demanded.

"We had some business Naruto now chill, anyway, we are safe for the time being so I say we sleep now, rest up, and then we leave first thing in the morning." Shikamaru answered.

"Good idea." Kiba said.

"Here." Shikamaru tossed them some tents and supplies.

"What! Why do we need these?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto!" Neji said as he kicked him in the ribs, "Be grateful for what we have."

"Now there aren't many so each squad has to share a tent and two members will keep watch from each squad." Shikamaru said.

"So…um…who do you suggest does the first watch?" Hinata asked looking around.

"Shikamaru and I will." Ino answered. Shikamaru looked at her first weirdly but he decided not to protest.

Everyone got in their tents and Shikamaru and Ino sat in the middle on a tree stump. "It's cold out here isn't it Shika?" Ino said.

He wrapped his arms around her body to keep her warm, "So, why'd you suggest us for the first watch?" Shikamaru asked, "Couldn't it have been the fifth?" he smile but she didn't.

"What did my dad tell you?" Ino asked.

"Um…Why?" Shikamaru asked nervous if he told her she would freak out and if he didn't she would hate him.

"Those were probably his last words, at least, the last words I can hear," She looked up at him, her blue orbs she called eyes absorbed him and he fell in love all over again.

"Why would you say that?" Shikamaru asked as if he already didn't know.

"I saw the stab and it was a critical hit, plus, I don't sense his presences on Earth anymore." Ino said as she still looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that." Shikamaru answered.

"So, what did he say," She asked, "And no Bullshit cause I'll know if your lying Shika."

Shikamaru couldn't come up with a good lie so instead he told the truth, "He said, protect my daughter, I give your blessing."

Ino didn't flinch or hit him or say he was lying, but instead she said, "I knew he would say that, he always wanted a tie to your family, and your father as well."  
"I really meant what I said Ino." Shikamaru said as he put his head on top of hers.

"Prove it." She said as she turned around with a seductive stare.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, his entire face turning red.

"I said prove it…Shikamaru Nara."

…

"Shikato, you okay?" Chouza asked as he panted.

"Tired, but alright I think otherwise." Shikato answered.

"You people prove your worth," Itachi said, "But I get bored with fighting you, I'll go after your children now." Itachi said as he vanished.

"No!" Chouza yelled but his body ached so bad he couldn't move.

"Chouza, our kids can handle him, they have those other kids to, and they'll be okay." Shikato said, and with that, the two of them passed out next to each other and over their fallen comrade.

...

Yeah, sorry its short but i hope you enjoyed it!

So anyway, let me know if you want a character to be saved, let me know if any characters you want should be left alive! This is pre-written so i won't change the story but i can change a few details.

NO FLAMING PLEASE!


	11. How To Guard Sexual Style

Okay, this is a chapter with Lemoning so if you don't feel like reading it or are under aged, please skip to the next chapter, the beginning isn't improtant but the middle is so just skip the first one part of the story! So anyway, enjoy.

& for some people who don't know, Lemoning ,means SEX! If u don't want to read about SEX! THEN SKIP THE FIRST PART PEOPLE!!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Ino, are you sure?" Shikamaru asked as she started to un-button his Chuunin jacket.

"Would I be going this far if I wasn't sure?" Ino asked having trouble with one of the buttons.

Shikamaru grabbed her arms and made her look into his black as night eyes, "Ino, do you really want to, it's not just cause you're sad?" Shikamaru asked.

His answer came with a long kiss from Ino, "Its not cause I'm sad," She said as she slid his Chuunin jacket off, "Its cause, I want you Shikamaru Nara."

"But, Shikamaru tried to stall her while she took off his fish net shirt, "But what if someone c-c-c-c…" He didn't finish his sentence for one reason any man wouldn't finish a sentence, Ino had taken off her shirt and unhinged her bra. It hit the floor without a sound but if it were possible, Shikamaru's mouth would have hit the floor as well.

"Now do you think I'm joking?" she said as she started pulling him in closer.

"If you are, you're a laughing riot." Shikamaru said as he started nibbling on her neck.

"We can't make any noise though, if anyone else hears, we'll be screwed." Ino said sternly as he started working his was down till he got to the goods on her chest. Teasing them with his tongue and then taking a few nips. Afterwards, moving down further and further until a blocker of sorts was in the way.

"I can fix that." Ino said as she took down her skirt and her panties.

"I'll fix my problem too." Shikamaru said as he un-buttoned and slid down his pants as well as his boxers.

"I'm ready for it." Ino said as she braced herself for the action.

"Whatever you say." Shikamaru said as he got on top of her. Her legs spread apart he leaned in for the kill. He went in and they both had a sensation of joy, then he pulled out, and he quickened his pace, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Finally he hit her soft spot and she was about to let out a loud moan but before she could he smothered her mouth with his own. He kept it until she reached her climax, when Shikamaru finally hit home, her nails dug into his back, drawing blood. He pulled out and was about to roll over when Ino caught him.

She pulled him over and she whispered to him, "Don't, the cut will get infected!"

"Then what do you intend on doing about it?" Shikamaru asked as he felt the warm liquid slowly crawl down his back.

"Here," She said grabbing some ointment from the supply bag that lay next to them, "I'll rub this on your back so it wont get infected.

As she started rubbing it on his back, he slowly started to feel a stinging, the stinging led to the point where he almost screamed but knowing better he managed to hold it down. "Can you hurry up?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"I am, I am!" Ino said as she rubbed his back faster.

"Yo, here are your cloths, are you done?" Shikamaru said as he started putting on his boxers and pants.

"Umm… almost, give it another minute though she said as she started to redress herself.

"Can I put on my shirt now?" Shikamaru asked as a shiver ran down his back.

"Yeah, I think you can put your shirt and jacket back on." Ino answered after finishing with her hair and standing up to go get the next pair.

"Okay," Shikamaru said as he put his shirt back on and the his Chuunin jacket, "Kiba should be next okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Ino said as she walked to the tent.

Kiba walked out with Shino following, "Our turn?" Kiba asked yawning.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, "I'm going into the tent now" he said heading into the tent.

Kiba sniffed the air twice and became entirely awake and serious. "We have an unwelcome guest."

Shino had one of his bugs fly into a corner, as it returned he leaned in close and then pulled away, "Itachi Uchiha." Shino said as he turned around to wake everyone up.

"Bug boy, your life ends here!" A figure yelled as it dove down from an up top tree.

"Shino!" Shikamaru yelled as the blade that had been drawn cut the boy in half.

...

Yes, if you just skipped to the bottom, Shikamaru and Ino had Sex, and now Shino is cut in half, are you happy now?

& No FLAMING! I DID ALOT FOR YOU PEOPLE RIGHT NOW SO YOU SHOULDN't COMPLAIN!!

Good-Bye-D


	12. They Run, Kiba Stays

If you skipped to this chapter because of the Lemoning (Sex) In the last one, then Ino and Shikamaru did "it" and Shino got cut in half by Itachi.

Now, shall we continue? Well, you don't have a choice anyway

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi laughed triumphantly as he watched the boys two half's split. Everyone crawled out of their tents and then looked at Shino. Kiba smiled as Itachi looked towards him. "What are you smirking about boy?" Itachi asked.

The remains of Shino turned into insects as the regrouped into a new Shino! "You have been punked Itachi." A voice said as the figure walked out from behind the tree. Shino stood there, you couldn't see over his jacket brim, but you knew he was smirking really wide.

Itachi growled as he prepared his Sharingan. "You just wrote your death note boy." Itachi muttered as his eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Damn." Shino said as he charged him.

"Come on!" Kiba yelled as he charged behind Shino.

"Right! Finally some action." Naruto said as he prepared for a Rasengan.

"You are all fools." Itachi said as he knocked both Shino and his clone through a tree and grabbed Kiba.

Kiba flailed as he was raised off the ground. "Let me go bastard!" Kiba yelled as he kicked Itachi in the chest!

"You're an annoying runt." Itachi noted. Naruto charged at Itachi.

"Put him down." Naruto screamed as he ran to save Kiba.

Itachi threw Kiba into the air flying over the trees and focused on Naruto. When Naruto finally reached Itachi, Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist. "You're a foolish little runt." Itachi mumbled as he twisted Naruto's wrist until a loud snap was heard which was an indication for worry.

"GAH!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the floor holding his wrist.

"Pathetic." Itachi whispered so only Naruto could here him as he withdrew his foot to punt Naruto through every tree that lay behind him.

"No you don't!" Kiba yelled as he flew down from the sky with a hard kick to the back of Itachi's neck.

Itachi swung around throwing Kiba backwards, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so, "That hurt punk ass kid." Itachi said as he turned around and kicked Naruto into the first tree Naruto was sitting behind.

Kiba got up and pulled out his special pouch of soldier pills. Red as Itachi's eyes, he could already tell they would defeat him. "Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled to him.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked as he ran over to where Kiba was.

"Look," Kiba showed him his soldier pills, "Take it, get everyone out of here, me and Akumaru will hold him off." Kiba slipped the pouch into Shikamaru's pocket and ran over to Itachi.

Itachi turned around and swung his sword to where Kiba was about to be. "Don't charge me alone dumbass." Itachi mocked with a small smirk.

...

End, ready for the next chapter, cause it is coming now!

No flames please, Enjoy your day dudes and dudets:)


	13. It's Raining Blood

So, Now its an Epic battle with Kiba and Itachi! Let's see how this turns out, could it be one of the final chapters!!

Maybe! Maybe! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"We'll see who's laughing after this!" Kiba said as he swallowed his soldier pill. With one huge howl a huge dog charged Itachi to the floor and pinned him there. Kiba walked over to where Akumaru was, standing above Itachi.

"You're a bastard." Itachi said in frustration.

"Not so mighty now are you?" Kiba asked smirking.

"Look who's talking." Itachi smiled as he grabbed Kiba's leg with one hand and pulled him to the ground. Itachi then pulled Kiba up and made Kiba smack right into Akumaru's head causing them to fly back as he got up.

Kiba looked around and to his relief, everyone had left. "Okay Akumaru, we just have to stall Itachi, got that boy?"

"Arf!" Akumaru replied showing he understood Kiba's intensions. Kiba took out another tiny pouch, which held food pills. He poured out a handful and took about half in his hand. The rest he offered to Akumaru who ate the whole thing in one shot.

Itachi watched closely as he saw Akumaru turn entirely red and as Kiba's eyes turned from normal to blood thirsty, growing fangs from his mouth. "What the hell are you?" Itachi asked as Kiba got off the ground.

"I am Kiba, and I am going to finish you here!" Kiba said as he started to charge Itachi.

"Interesting." Itachi said as he waited for Kiba to get to him. Before Kiba got to Itachi, he vanished.

"Akumaru! You sense him?" Kiba asked as he turned back and forth. Akumaru bounded forward and jumped over Kiba as Itachi came down with his sword, piercing threw Akumaru sticking out right at Kiba's nose.

"Damn mutt." Itachi muttered as he attempted to pull out his sword. Blood fell on top of Kiba, red rain, warm and thick, his eyes went from black thick streaks to pure sky blue. The blue fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. The dead dog fell to the floor, in front of Kiba. He knelt to his knees feeling to see if he could save him.

When Kiba felt no pulse, he looked up at Itachi, eyes in pain, head telling him to kill. He looked at Itachi the face remained unchanged. "You made a big mistake you fucking bastard!" Kiba screamed as he charged Itachi, blinded by anger.

"Pathetic," Itachi said as he pierced Kiba with his blade, "You're blinded by anger so, you didn't see it coming."

Kiba felt the blade with his hand, blood slowly pouring out his mouth. Itachi pulled the sword out of Kiba slowly, "Big mistake!" Kiba smirked as he jumped on top of Itachi and attempted to claw his eyes out.

"You little bastard!" Itachi yelled as he kicked him into the air, "I'll finish u now!" Itachi jumped into the air, he sliced Kiba in eight different ways. Kiba's limbs fell all over the ground.

Itachi landed on the ground, with one last look at the dead duo, he turned his head and followed the others, ready to destroy.

...

Pour Kiba, Pour Akumaru!

R&R Yo! and also no flaming!

Enjoy your day and farewell for now!


	14. Oh No! ShikaIno Caught!

Well, now we continue!

So lets jump to it and Dont flame me guys!

Please don't! Now, Enjoy!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikamaru, how much further?" Hinata asked as she followed closely behind Naruto and Shino.

"Neji, come here." Shikamaru called him over.

Neji dashed ahead to catch up with Shikamaru, "What's up?"

Shikamaru sighed and turned his head to Neji, "I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Neji and Shikamaru both came to a halt. "Should we keep going?" TenTen asked and with a nod from Shikamaru, everyone kept moving.

"Neji, did you notice Kiba's life force has left presences?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Neji said nodding, "I did notice that."

Shikamaru looked in his snow-white eyes and saw some concern. "So, as you know, depending on what happens, you're going to take my place as the leader."

Neji looked at him for a moment and then nodded. They both leapt to the next tree and attempted to catch up with the others.

...

Itachi slowly walking through the forest heard rustling. As he withdrew is sword, ready to attack at any moment, he saw a head bob up from the bushes. It was a kid, the one that ran away when he fought the original InoShikaChou. "You, I swore I'd kill you brats." Itachi watched as the spiky brown-haired slowly turned his head.

"Shit! Guys, he's here! He found us." Konohamaru yelled as he started to run.

Itachi smirked as he saw the three of them running away. He practically flew in front of them and swiftly cut them in half, each one, swiftly. Itachi watched the blood flow from the severed bodies. The rich smell of rotting corpse filled Itachi with pleasure. The blood filled his nostrils, what he would think of as nose candy. He sighed in pleasure and then started to move faster than he had before to the few leaf ninja that had escaped him.

…

"When are we going to stop to eat?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled like a beast.

"For that reason, when are we going to eat?" Ino asked as her stomach growled louder than Naruto's and blushing wildly.

"Ino, you pig, I've been dieting for weeks and I'm not even a bit hungry." Sakura bragged when her stomach growled louder than the shouts and screams Itachi had caused people through his life.

"Stop bickering guys!" Shikamaru said as he turned his head to look back at them.

"Shikamaru, " Neji said as Shikamaru turned toward Neji, "Itachi is nowhere near here, we could rest for a few minutes, eat from out supplies." Shikamaru reluctantly said it would be okay to relax.

While everyone was eating Shikamaru started to meditate in a corner, he attempted to remember back to the Shogi game he played with Asuma-Sensei. He thought back to any points that would have been like this but couldn't remember any. As he started to come back to reality someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Who is it?" Shikamaru hissed as he came back to the real world.

"Ino," Ino answered pulling him behind a bush. "Be quiet."

Shikamaru stared at her for a minute and then for a second thought she wanted to do the nasty but when she saw his eye's widen she shook her head, he wouldn't have minded at all but Shikamaru would have been embarrassed as hell. "What do you want?"

"Where are we going?" Ino demanded.

Caught of guard by the question, he stuttered for a minute before saying something he knew he would regret, "I…I can't tell you!"

Her sky blue eyes darkened and she said, "Why not! You should at least tell your girlfriend."

"When did we even start dating?" Shikamaru asked but then right after saying that he heavily regretted it.

She slapped him across the face, causing his check to turn very rubicund, "What the fuck did you just say?"

As Shikamaru rubbed his cheek he decided not to be such a smart ass, "I can't tell you because I swore not to."

Ino glared at him and would have protested further when they heard a scream from Hinata. Looking up they saw Shino with one of his hand on the dirt ground. Blood flying out as he was screaming on the floor. "Shino!" Hinata screamed as everyone focused on Itachi while Hinata attempted to nurse Shino, eventually Sakura ran over to help.

"Shikamaru! Do something!" Ino whispered as her blue eyes changed to fearful blue rather than angry blue.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru whispered as he caught Itachi with his Shadow.

"Fuck dammit!" Itachi yelled as he saw the Shadow wielder stand up from behind the bush.

"Ino, crawl away so it looks like we weren't near each other." Shikamaru whispered as he focused on Itachi.

He looked at Neji who understood what he must do. "Everyone, battle positions." Neji ordered as everyone and he himself was ready for battle.

Shikamaru gave Neji a look but didn't protest. "Ready!" Shikamaru yelled, "FIGHT!"

A kunai flew from behind where Shikamaru was standing and cut his shoulder. "Damn! I missed." Itachi said as the Itachi Shikamaru had captured turned into water and the real Itachi appeared behind him

Shikamaru felt a shiver down his spine as Neji ordered everyone out of the area from Shikamaru's set orders.

"Girl! Come out from behind that tree or I kill your boyfriend!" Itachi called as Ino stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to where Shikamaru was standing.

Itachi pushed Ino on the ground and as Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest what he had done, Itachi's eyes with anger and no remorse showed a look of choose your next words carefully. He fell to the ground next to Ino, hands overhead.

…

Oh No! Could this be the end of Shikamaru and Ino? Is this how the faithful game of Shougi was played out by Asuma and Shikamaru? Only time will tell! And also, remember Shikamaru is the only one who knows where they are headed, if he dies, the whole world could be destroyed!

The epic cliff-hanger will be answered as soon as i feel like posting the next chapter!XD

So, enjoy and remember that if you want a character saved, tell me in a review!!


	15. ShikaIno's Fate!

Well, here is the exciting chapter, ShikaIno's Death? We'll see!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi paced back and forth standing over Ino and Shikamaru. "What to do with you to?"

"You could let us go." Shikamaru suggested smiling up at Itachi. Ignoring what Shikamaru said, he continued his pacing.

"Actually, it wouldn't be fun to kill you on the ground, without a chase," Itachi murmured to himself, "Fine, you two love birds have three days to catch up with the other, I will chase the others but I wont kill you." Itachi smirked evilly as he said that. He let Ino and Shikamaru get up and run into the trees.

Itachi gave them an hour, his smirk never dropped, "This is going to be fun." Itachi laughed his loudest and hopped into the trees to catch the Konoha ninja.

…

"Neji!" Shikamaru called Ino and himself finally caught up to the others.

"You guys survived!" Sakura said as she turned around with a quick smile before continuing.

"Neji, you sense what I sense?" Naruto asked as he caught up to Neji.

"Itachi?" Neji whispered.

"Yeah, he might have let Ino and Shikamaru go so he could find us." Naruto mumbled. He glared back at Shikamaru and Shikamaru's black eyes sensed what Naruto's blue eyes were saying to him.

"Oh crap." Shikamaru whispered as he caught up to Neji and Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled.

"Stop it," Shikamaru said, "Just go to hell if you're going to be such a little bitch!" Black eyes spoke a story to Naruto, as he was lost in them.

Finally breaking free of Shikamaru's stare he fell back and started talking to the handless Shino. "Why'd Itachi let you go?" Neji asked as they turned to face each other.

"Like he told me." Shikamaru said as he continued his stride.

Neji focused on the path ahead before turning back and asking, "Where do you intend we even go?"

Shikamaru looked straight ahead at the path in front and slowly came to a halt. "Fine, I have no choice anyway." Shikamaru looked at the ground.

"You're going to tell us?" Ino asked, turning red from furry.

"I can't tell everyone, only a few. We still have to move, Itachi could catch us." Shikamaru looked to the ground as he climbed up into a tree and continued.

Everyone continued and Neji called to Shikamaru, "Who are you going to tell?" Neji asked trying to catch up.

Shikamaru thought, "Neji, come over here." Shikamaru said as Neji caught up. Shikamaru whispering to Neji for about a minute and then said, "Your partner in Shino."

"Shino," Neji said as he fell back to him, "We're partners, when Itachi eventually catches up, your splitting up with me." Shino nodded in an understanding as they kept in stride together.

"Sakura, come up here!" Shikamaru yelled back at her as Sakura bounded forward. Shikamaru doing the same to Neji told her that her partner was going to be Naruto. With a groan she reluctantly fell into stride with Naruto, Shikamaru repeated this until the list of Pairs looked like this:

Shikamaru (Knows) Ino Chouji

Sakura (Knows) Naruto

Neji (Knows) Shino

Hinata (Knows) TenTen

Everyone stayed in stride with there partners. "Shikamaru, how come you can't tell everyone?" Ino protested as they continued.

"Because if everyone knows, Itachi has a better chance of finding out." Shikamaru yelled back.

Ino pouted, as Chouji asked why Shikamaru couldn't tell anyone. Shikamaru ignored the question and continued moving forward.

…

Thanks for reading! No FLAMES Please, they are a big pain!

Please R&R!


	16. Naruto's Pain & Sakura's Savior!

Here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi finally figured out where the group was. He slowly moved in first, assuming they would rest soon and he'd sneak attack them but apparently they were more energetic then he thought. "Little bastards," Itachi chuckled, "I'll kill the Jinchuuriki first before I go after the other brats."

Itachi finally made it to the gang without being sensed. "Shikamaru." Neji said as Itachi froze and Neji moved his head.

"Right," Shikamaru said, "Everyone, scatter!" Everyone disappeared with there groups.

"Ready Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked smiling.

Sakura groaned, "Like I have a-" But before she finished, she was on the ground and Naruto had a sword threw his back.

Naruto felt light headed and when he felt the blood starting to gush from his mouth and his stomach where the sword had pierced him. Naruto grabbed the sword but lost all the strength. He knew the only chance was using Kyuubi but if he did, everyone would die around him, including Sakura. "S-S-Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he fell to the ground, dying.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she started to run over to him. Itachi appeared in front of her, smirking with that oh so evil smirk he called his own. Sakura drew back her fist and slugged Itachi right in the mouth and sent him flying backwards about five-football field's lengths. She bent over her and noticed the sword had punctured his right lung and also had broken his aorta. Sakura was about to cry for Naruto, the most annoying man she has ever met. One tear rolled down her cheek, then two, three, and then a whole stream full, pouring down her face on to Naruto's face, getting paler by the minute.

Naruto had to see this, not being able to do anything. He looked as more tears fell from her beautiful hazel eyes, Naruto had tried everything in his power to heal, but when he went to ask the Nine Tailed Fox, it was already dying to, no strength left to offer, the wound was fatal and nothing could stop it from killing him. Naruto finally worked up the last of his energy to wipe away Sakura's tears. She looked down as his hand was held up wiping her tears away, some of his own forming in his own sky blue eyes. With one last smile, he whispered something so faint she could barely hear it herself, "Angels don't cry." He closed his eyes as he slowly faded away.

She smiled, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. She slowly bent down and kissed his forehead. She smiled down as the light rain still pitter-pattered away like nothing had even happened. She finally came back to reality and noticed Itachi wasn't where she had knocked him on his ass. She looked up and saw him over her, ready to pierce her fragile body with his unforgiving sword, a sword black as night no matter how stained it gets from the blood upon it. He slowly smirked as he brought his sword down.

Sakura let out a scream as she braced for the impalement. She heard a cry of words familiar to her and the sound of a discharge above her. At first she thought it was Kakashi-Sensei, but before she even was able to look up at her rescuer, the voice came loud and clear from the evil Itachi, "Ah…my foolish little brother." Sakura froze from her own fear of seeing the man she once loved deep enough to fight with Ino for him. The man who betrayed of her village. Sasuke Uchiha.

…

"Why'd we all split up?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru, Ino, and himself had finally taken a rest.

"Because Itachi won't be as likely to find us." Shikamaru frowned.

"So, you sense it to?" Ino asked frowning down as well.

"You mean Naruto?" Chouji asked. They all looked at one another, thinking of what could have possibly happened to Sakura.

"Do you guys sense Sakura?" Ino asked, worried for her old friend and once long rival.

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded, "Chouji?" Shikamaru stared at the ground.

"Yeah?" Chouji answered.

"Do you sense that person to?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the ground.

"Yes, I do sense that person, a sacrifice move maybe?" Chouji asked as he looked over to Shikamaru.

Closing his eyes, Shikamaru slowly nodded his head and replied with a simple answer, "Yes." Chouji as well closed his eyes in disappointment.

Ino looked at the two of them, back and forth with a questioning look, when nobody acknowledged her she grew annoyed, "Who the hell are you talking about!"

"You want to tell her?" Chouji asked.

"Sure," Shikamaru said as he looked Ino in those blue eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke." Ino gasped as her eyes strained to believe it, Shikamaru nodded and then Chouji nodded as she turned to look at both of them.

"So, Sakura is safe thanks to that betraying bastard," Ino sighed, "Think she'll make it to our meeting point which I would still like to know?" Ino eyed Shikamaru.

Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other first and then answered in unison, "No."

"And I'm not telling you or Chouji where were headed." Shikamaru said sternly. Ino pouted some more before they all decided it would be time to move on.

…

Remember, at any chapter, you can review and say someone you want to save and keep alive! Please Review and Read! Also, please don't flame, There Such a Drag...

Later for now!


	17. Her Hero Fights With Her

Well, lets continue our story! SO anyway, Enjoy the story!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"S-S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked finally managing to look up into his deep black eyes.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered looking into her hazel eyes, "Do you remember what I said the day I left Konoha?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out his Kusanagi.

Sakura struggled to remember but couldn't so she answered simply, "I don't remember." She blushed with embarrassment.

"I said thank you, I think we should be even now." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura stood up dusting off her shirt, "Well then, you'll need a little help won't you?" They smiled at each other as Itachi ran forward.

…

Neji and Shino continued on their Journey. "How come you haven't told me where were going?" Shino asked.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks. He thought for a moment, "Well, you are quiet, maybe I should tell you." Neji whispered to Shino for a minute.

Shino stood for about a minute absorbing all the knowledge he had just gained. "Okay, let's continue."

Neji heard some rustling in the bushes. He threw a kunai there to see what was causing the disturbance.

"Chill Neji!" Someone yelled as three kunai flew right past him.

"TenTen, Hinata?" Shino asked as the two girls appeared.

"Hinata, you know that we aren't suppose to meet till we were at the place." Neji scolded.

Hinata started to blush, "Um…Well…Um…T-TenTen wanted t-to t-t-try to find s-someone so w-we could maybe…um…travel t-t-t-together."

Neji looked down at TenTen upset but gave up and just shook his head. He jumped to the next branch and continued his path. "So was that a yes?" TenTen asked.

"Well, I guess in Neji's book that could be as good as a welcome to the group." Shino commented as he followed Neji with TenTen and Hinata close behind.

…

Itachi charged forward to attack when Sakura pulled back and fired another hard shot into his mouth. Itachi rubbed his mouth and got up again, Sasuke flew forward to attack Itachi when he was down. Itachi pulled out his sword and ducked as Sasuke's Kusanagi destroyed the tree Itachi was on. "Dammit. Sasuke mumbled as he lifted his sword high so he could crack Itachi's evil mastermind head open.

Itachi rolled through Sasuke's legs and charged Sakura. She froze in fear and just as Itachi was about to shove is sword through her heart, a puff of smoke appeared in front of Itachi and a sword was sticking out from both sides of the foolish little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

…

SO, please Review! and I hope you enjoyed this story, Next Chapter out soon!

BYE-BYE


	18. Fading Away, Farewell, Uchiha

So, i don't have much to say except save a character by reviewing! So anyway, lets start this thing and i hope you have been enjoying my story! So anyway, enjoy!

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikamaru, you feel that?" Ino asked as they continued on to the destination only Shikamaru knew about.

He paused to concentrate, "You mean the fading force of Uchiha Sasuke? Yeah, I do feel it."

Chouji nodded in agreement as they took a moment to think of what could be happening. "We shouldn't care," Chouji said as everyone looked up at the usually kindhearted boy, "Sasuke betrayed our village, he left Konoha and sold us out. I'm not sharing my respect, call me when you're done." Chouji dropped to the ground from his branch and walked off to rest on a tree.

Ino looked up to see what Shikamaru was thinking but still couldn't read him. He finally spoke, "He's right you know," Shikamaru paused and grabbed Ino's hand, "Come on, let's get Chouji and move on.

"Fine." Ino said as they jumped from their branch.

"Come on Chouji," Shikamaru said walking over to Chouji, "You're right, we shouldn't be thinking of a trader."

Ino let them get a head start before thinking about one thing Shikamaru was wrong on, "He saved Sakura though."

…

Sasuke felt himself losing blood quickly, he held the blade so Itachi wouldn't move. "Sakura, run away, now, you can still save yourself." Sasuke whispered as he managed to turn his head and smile at her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked into his eyes, she nodded her head and ran into the forest.

Itachi tugged at his sword but couldn't pull it out. "Bastard brother, let go now!" Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Itachi opened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke was tortured as he died but knowing that Itachi was going to as well, he tried to make peace with himself.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered as Itachi continued to pull his sword out, "You lose." Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi and swung at Itachi's arm. Sasuke died while swinging so the sword dropped and gashed his shoulder. Itachi fell to the floor as his sword fell out of Sasuke. He grabbed his shoulder as it bled wildly.

He started to bandage it with a scrap of Sasuke's shirt. He finished and as he grabbed his sword and rose off the ground he whispered to himself before chasing after the group of Leaf nins, "My foolish little brother, that stupid fucking bastard torments me till the end." Itachi walked off smiling,

…

"Are we almost there?" TenTen asked as she started to slow down.

"We're almost there." Hinata lied to shut TenTen up.

"I say we take a break," Shino said as he stopped on a branch.

"Fine," Neji sighed as he hopped back to sit with Shino, TenTen, and Hinata.

"Why, we are almost there, we should continue and stop there." TenTen whined as she started to get restless.

"Relax," Shino said, "We aren't even close anyway."

TenTen gave an upset look before looking at Hinata and Neji and asking, "Why does Shino know where it is?"

Hinata looked at Neji disappointed, "Neji, you broke your promise to Shikamaru-San!" Neji blushed and looked at the ground.

He stared at the ground for a few minutes and then looked up saying a simple answer, "He isn't a loudmouth."

TenTen pouted as she realized Neji had just insulted her. Hinata smiled and inside laughed like crazy while Shino just had a huge smirk on his face. "Whatever." TenTen blushed but turned around so nobody would see it.

…

So, i'm ready with the next chapter, lets continue, by bye & No FLAMING YO!


	19. Bug Boy Pain & Sakura Screams

This is a pretty Long ass Chapter! So i think i should just get right into it! Lets continue!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikamaru," Ino said as she caught up with Chouji and Shikamaru, falling into stride with them again, "Do you hear that?" They all stopped.

Shikamaru pricked his ears up and heard the noise. He smirked and answered her question, "Yeah, its Sakura." Chouji smiled and nodded in agreement.

A girl with bubblegum hair walked out with a smile, "Hi guys!" Sakura bounded up to where Team Ten.

Ino smiled at Sakura, "So, where's the rest of Team Seven?"

Sakura frowned, she knew Ino was trying to push her over the edge, piss her off, put she wasn't going to let it happen. "Ino, why do you have to be such a-" Sakura was cut off as she fell to the ground holding her arm, screaming in pain.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed as she jumped to the ground as well.

"Oh shit, he tailed Sakura!" Chouji jumped as he used his Human Boulder Jutsu. He rolled the cause of Sakura's screaming pain.

…

Itachi stepped out from behind the bush as he saw his water clone had already been defeated, getting only one shot at Sakura. "So, you had already defeated my clone," He paused to smirk evilly, "I half thought you wouldn't make it pass my clone."

Shikamaru was staring at Itachi, watching over Ino and Sakura, "What happened?" Shikamaru asked as he focused on Itachi.

Ino paused to look at Sakura's arm, "It shattered, from her shoulder all the way down, stopping at her wrist." Ino paused as Sakura's eyes poured out tears of pain from her hazel eyes. "There isn't anything I can do, only her and Tsunade could heal this."

"And I would need to hands." She moaned in pain. Itachi walked towards Sakura. Chouji ran forward, attempting to hold off Itachi until Ino could focus entirely.

"Move yourself next time, or I will move you for you." Itachi said as he smirked and picked Itachi up by his collar he threw him into a tree and made Chouji wince in pain.

"Chouji." Shikamaru said as he stood up to fight Itachi. Itachi just smirked as he prepared his Sharingan to be activated.

Just then a puff of smoke appeared in front of Itachi, making his eyes shot open, "Rotation!" Itachi flew back, hitting a tree right next to Chouji. Neji stood above Ino, Shikamaru, and the fallen Sakura, "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru rose up to stand next to Neji, "Fine, you came at the perfect time."

Neji and Shikamaru waited as Shino appeared next to him and Hinata, as well as TenTen, fell to the ground to help Sakura. "How's everything here?" Shino held where his hand once was.

Itachi smiled as he saw what his work to Shino had done, "So, how's your hand bug boy?" Shino went from cool and calm to angry and upset. He ran at Itachi with his bugs flying in front of him. Itachi prepared himself as he jumped up above and Shino ran to catch up. Itachi drew his sword and plummeted down.

Hinata looked up in time to see Itachi head down. Shino couldn't see through his bugs so he had no idea what was coming. "SHINO!" Hinata screamed as he looked to her. Itachi flew through Shino. Itachi dodged Shino's fallen body. His body was attempted to be repaired by his bugs.

Itachi stood up and ran over to Chouji, still attempting to get up from where the tree was. He smirked as he raised his sword over his head. IT came down as Chouji raised his arm in time to ward off serious injury but the sword pierced his arm. Itachi pushed the sword as far in as he could, stopping just as it reached Chouji's nose. "Bastard." Itachi mumbled as he fell back.

Shikamaru ran over to Chouji first, Chouji couldn't move his arm at all. Shikamaru watched as Hinata ran over to Shino. The bugs were trying vigorously to repair his body; the blood he had lost was too much, all over the ground, drenching the soil. Hinata stood up, wiping tears away as she returned to join Neji in a battle position. "No." Neji said as Hinata assumed the position next to him.

Hinata was about to protest when Neji shook his head. "What Neji," TenTen smirked as she stood between them, "Think girls can't fight?"

Neji gave her a dirty look and then answered her question with one of his own, "Why don't you tell me why you're so freakishly attracted to me?" TenTen got red, blushing wildly as she turned around and walked back to where Sakura and Ino were.

Hinata chuckled, "Good one Neji."

"Hinata, take the others and get out of here, I can hold Itachi off long enough." Neji said as Shikamaru carried Chouji over to the others.

"No." Hinata said. Neji turned to her, is usually white, emotion prone eyes had just showed her how surprised he was.

"B-But, Hinata-Sama." Neji said as he tried to fight her sprit.

"Shut up and take them, I've lost Naruto-Kun, Kiba-Kun, and I might be losing Shino-Kun, I'm not losing you to Neji-Sama." She said, here eyes showing tons of anger.

Neji smiled, "Hinata-Sama," He said in the softest voice he ever used, causing her to turn around in surprise, "Thank you for caring, but you have more of a future than I do." He knocked her in the back of her head, causing her to pass out.

TenTen ran over and picked up Hinata, "What did you do to her?"

"She's fine, now just take her and everyone else, and get outta here, I can handle him myself." Neji instructed turning around to face Itachi.

"Neji…"TenTen paused before nodding her head and running over to the others.

"What the hell is Neji doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's going to hold up Itachi. He told us to leave." TenTen said, struggling from the weight of Hinata.

"Here, I'll take her." Ino said letting TenTen take a break and carrying Hinata over her shoulder.

"Anyone want to help me with Chouji?" Shikamaru asked with a sarcastic smirk."

Chouji chuckled a little through his pain, "Don't worry," Chouji said standing up and holding his ground, "I can make it through the time being on my own."

"Me too." Sakura said, raising herself off the ground without using her shattered arm. They all jumped into the trees and everyone started their journey to continue.

"Hey Neji," Shikamaru called as Neji tilted his head back to let him know he was listening, "You gonna be alright?"

Neji smirked and replied, "I'll be fine, now just go on and join the others." Shikamaru nodded as he went on ahead to catch up with the others. "This is my fight." Neji said as he charged Itachi.

"You die here!" Itachi yelled as he charged head first into Neji, a clash that sent both them hurtling back, practically injured right there.

…

So, wasn't that wort the read? Well, if you don't think so, then...YOU SUCK!

So, no fllames, There so TroubleSome!


	20. We Split Tonight

Well, here it is. Yes, i no it's short, so sue me:)

No, if you sue me than i wont have a computer to write this with so you wont get another chapter:(

lolXD (Laugh Out Loud! Super Hard Laugh)

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Shikamaru and Hinata lead the group throughout the forest. "We are approaching our destination quicker than anticipated." Hinata remarked.

"Somewhat, but we aren't going to take the route we are on now, we have to take a side route incase Itachi is following us." Shikamaru explained. Hinata pouted before continuing on the path. Shikamaru called back to everyone, "Stop!"

Chouji fell from his branch due to the fact that he couldn't use his arm at all, "Ah shit, I was doing fine until you stopped us Shikamaru, what did we stop for?" Chouji complained.

Shikamaru smirked as his friend attempted to stand up, "We stopped," Shikamaru paused as he helped Chouji up and got him to a branch, "Because Neji holding off Itachi for long could be unlikely, we are going to split off into two teams." Shikamaru stated as he looked around.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she cradled her arm.

"We have six people, two teams of three," Shikamaru explained, "If we split up Itachi will have two paths he has two follow rather than just one and it is more likely that at least one of the two teams will reach our set destination."

Hinata looked at everyone for a minute before responding, "So what, it's going to be Team Ten as one and the rejects as the rest?"

"Hinata, Chill," TenTen smirked, "There ten, and we are seven, eight, nine." Everyone laughed at that except Hinata who didn't find the joke funny.

"Come on," Sakura said as she shoved Hinata down in another direction, "We don't have a choice."

Shikamaru thought for a minute, "No," Everyone turned to look at the genius ninja, "I'll go with the Sakura and TenTen," He said as himself and Hinata switched teams.

Ino looked disappointed but when Hinata instructed her and Chouji to move, she reluctantly obeyed. Before she left, she mouthed three words to Shikamaru, "I love you."

He nodded in reply. Ino knew he meant what he always meant when he nodded to anyone's words, "Same here."

…

Okay, so i hope you enjoyed and the next one is out! Later babes and babets:)


	21. Byakugan VS Sharingan! An Epic Battle!

Oh my god! The conclusion to the epic fight, Hyuuga Neji VS Uchiha Itachi!

The Byakugan Master VS The Mangekyo Sharingan!

Brains VS Brains!

So lets read this thing now Yo!

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi swung his sword at Neji who used his Chakra to block the attack. "You're a genius ninja aren't you?" Itachi asked as he fell back to prepare another attack.

Neji just smiled as he to fell back to catch his breath, "I've been called that before." Neji charged Itachi as the blackest sword Neji had ever seen was raised high above his head.

Itachi caught Neji's eye's, he knew Neji was now playing for keeps, a battle to the death. Itachi withdrew his sword as he avoided Neji's attacks. "You are an interesting opponent." Itachi remarked as he dodged one of Neji's attacks and kicked him in the stomach.

Neji smiled as he saw an opening. He ran forward to continue his attacks, he hit Itachi on his right thigh, Itachi jumped back and when he hit the ground, his leg gave out. "You are interesting as well." Neji smirked as he made his claim.

Itachi frowned as he slowly stood up. His leg was shaking like crazy Itachi looked as Neji opened the Byakugan for the first time in the battle. "Ah," Itachi paused as Neji started to build up his chakra, "That's why I am having trouble. You are one of the Hyuuga clan?" Itachi asked as he barely avoided Neji's new attacks.

"I might be." Neji said as he got Itachi in the stomach.

A small line of blood steadily fell out of Itachi's mouth. Itachi felt the warm liquid with his fingers. "Funny," Itachi chuckled a little, "You're the first person to ever make me bleed. You are an exceptional ninja from the Hyuuga clan." Itachi wiped away the blood with his sleeve.

Neji's smirk formed a frown after Itachi had made that statement, _He must be the toughest ninja I have ever fought, this is no time to play games_ Neji thought as he went into the form of his Gentle Fist attack. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

Itachi saw his form, he finally was sure this kid was a Hyuuga, but he thought he would try one more thing before finishing this kid off. "So, are you a main branch Hyuuga? Because you fight like one."

"C-Course I am." Neji lied, he was horrible at lying when it came to his family history, he charged Itachi, this time he was going to kill him if he found any opening at all.

Itachi just smirked, when Neji reached him; he knocked the Leaf Forehead Protector right off Neji's head. "So you aren't." Itachi smirked.

Neji let out a huge gasp. He heard the clank of his forehead protector hitting the ground. He reached his hand to cover the seal on his head. Itachi moved to fast for him to see, before he even knew it had happened, his hand was being restrained by Itachi's. "You bastard." Neji said as he saw an opening.

"So," Itachi smirked, gazing into Neji's seal, "You aren't a main branch Hyuuga." Itachi threw Neji back before Neji could take his opportunity. "Funny," Itachi started to laugh, "Those other Hyuuga's, um…what was it…Hanabi and Hiashi were nowhere near as talented as you and they are from the main branch, you got screwed over." Neji felt Itachi's breath on him as Itachi used his super speed to be able to stand right next to him, "Neji Hyuuga-Sama." Neji couldn't believe what he had heard. "You are one interesting opponent," Itachi remarked, "I'll save you for later." Itachi, with one swift movement of his hand, "Impacted Neji on the back of the neck, causing him to fall. Itachi kicked Neji and heard a powerful crack. _That'll keep him from getting away_, Itachi thought as he started to walk away, knowing full well he had just broken Neji's leg.

...

Oh, pour Neji. Oh well. So, moving on, this is mostly pre-written. You can tell me if you want a character saved in a review! I won't change my story line though, I'll see if i can fit it in!

So! NO FLAMING! PLEASE REVIEW!

& I hope you guys enjoy my stories!

Ta-Ta for now:)


	22. Team HinaShikaTen VS Itachi?

Well, it has been a few days so I hope you don't mind the wait (Better not!).

Anyway, just wasn't really around, anyway, enjoy this:)

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Ino and Hinata had finally halted for a five minute rest, Chouji catching up to them finally. "So, Hinata," Ino said as she cracked her knuckles, "Tell me where we are going."

Hinata hesitated before flipping Ino off and walking to rest on a tree away from them. "Wow." Chouji said staring at Hinata in amazement.

"She…She didn't have to be so mean about it." Ino said as she watched Hinata lean on the tree.

"She has been through a lot recently Ino," Chouji explained, "Look, she lost Kiba, Naruto died, Shino is most likely dead by now, and Neji could also be dead as well." Ino looked at the ground, disappointed at herself. "Put yourself in her place, you lose your parents, me, and Shikamaru." Chouji smirked. Ino looked at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, I know you two are going out."

"He tell you." Ino asked as she kind of started to turn red.

"No," Chouji said as she turned less read, "But you two are perfect for each other, it isn't a surprise to me." He smiled.

"I'll be right back." Ino said as she walked over to Hinata. She saw Hinata crying, her soft tears from those pure lavender eyes falling into the brown hard dirt. "Who are you crying for?" Ino asked as Hinata gasped at the Blue eyed, blonde haired, girl.

"I don't know anymore." She sighed. She turned around and cried on Ino's shoulder, crying and whispering the names of her loved ones who were dead.

"It's okay Hinata," Ino said as she patted Hinata on the back, "It's okay."

…

"Come on Sakura!" TenTen yelled as Sakura lagged behind.

Sakura frowned at TenTen, "Come on!" Sakura yelled, "Do you know how hard it is to run through the trees without holding on to the branches?"

Shikamaru started to laugh. TenTen threw a kunai at him. He narrowly avoided it, "Chillaxe man." Shikamaru pulled the kunai from the tree before continuing.

"Why'd you do that?" TenTen asked as the kunai was tossed back to her.

"Because," Shikamaru explained, "If we leave evidence that we had been here, Itachi won't have any problems finding us."

Sakura nodded her head, "Man, I hope the others are doing okay." Sakura looked over at the others.

TenTen and Shikamaru didn't glance or look at Sakura, they just continued. Sakura pouted a little until someone finally acknowledged her. "Don't worry Sakura, Itachi didn't go after the others." The voice said as a sword flew out of the bushes, barely missing Sakura.

"Dammit!" Shikamaru said as himself and TenTen turned around to deal with this problem. Shikamaru observed the Itachi that had finally stepped out from behind the tree. He prepared for his Jutsu's.

"Please," Itachi said as he started to run towards them, "Do you really think I'll fall for that Jutsu twice?"

Shikamaru smirked he grabbed the kunai out of TenTen's hand and flung it at Itachi, it hit him directly in one of his vital points. The Itachi fell apart, he was just a Water Clone. "Thought he could fool me." Shikamaru smirked as he turned around.

"How'd you know?" TenTen asked as she retrieved her kunai and followed after Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Well, I used my Shadow Possession Jutsu on him three times, not two, and the real Itachi wouldn't have made such a careless mistake." Shikamaru explained.

"That's not good." Sakura said as Shikamaru and TenTen stopped to look at her.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Shikamaru said as he stopped and made his way to Sakura's branch.

"Well," Sakura said putting her hand under her chin, "If we just fought a fake Itachi, then the real one would be after Ino and the others."

Shikamaru tensed when he heard that. "Come on!" He ordered as they turned in direction, "We have to save the others."

…

Itachi slowly wondered around, he had gained the information from his clone which way Nara's squad was headed, now he had to wait to figure out which direction the other Hyuuga's squad had went. "Those smart bastards," Itachi remarked, "They actually knew what I would do if they stayed in one group."

…

What happens nextime? Well, you have to wait until i feel like it! So anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

No Flames! Please, please, review, and only constructive criticism okay guysD

Later


	23. InoSakuChou VS Itachi? & Their Savior

Okay, here it is! I hope you are happy:) Please do not flame! I hope you will like this chapter so let's get to it!

Sorry it is short!

Enjoy!!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Ino and Hinata were leading their back with Chouji trailing behind him. "Yo Ino!" Chouji said as he surprisingly sped up to catch up to the two Konoha females, "I think I sense someone."

Ino and Hinata both focused and sensed someone as well, "Me two." Ino said as Hinata nodded.

A sword was thrown straight at Ino. She let out a scream but before she knew it, she was on the ground with someone on top of her. She was going to scream for help when a familiar pair of lips quickly kissed her. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru over her. He smiled, "Don't worry, I got you babe."

He got up and helped her get back to her feet. She blushed a little, "Thanks."

They all looked as a voice spoke from the shadows, "So you destroyed my clone, good job," Itachi stepped out, "But, not enough to get you through a fight with the real me."

Shikamaru smiled as he let go of Ino and walked to meet Itachi at eye level, nose to nose, "But," He paused, "You aren't the real Itachi are you, and that's why the sword is stuck in the tree, Sasuke's Kusanagi cut's through everything and you would have taken it."

Itachi looked down, "I hate you smart fucker." The clone turned into water before Shikamaru and he turned and walked back.

Chouji stared at Shikamaru, then glared at Ino. She looked at Chouji and turned her head. "How'd you know?" TenTen asked as Shikamaru started to prepare to go.

"I just did, to long to explain, we better move." Shikamaru ordered as everyone but Ino and Chouji jumped into trees. Chouji glared at the two before jumping into a tree of his own.

Ino and Shikamaru shared a quick glance before doing the same as Chouji.

…

Itachi finally sensed the disappearance of his other clone. "Oh that smart little fucker," Itachi chuckled as he walked into the direction of the team, "No matter, the shit will be wiped off my shoe soon enough." Itachi muttered as he vanished to catch up with the others.

...

Well, that is it! I hope you enjoyed! please review and do not flame! Also, if you like it, why not subscribe to me?D

Well, that's all for now, I'll see you guys later!

Bye!


	24. Itachi Caught Up! The New Fight Starts!

Well, here's the next Chapter! I really hope you like this story and if at any point you want to recommend me to save a character, I'll try to fit it in!

So enjoy!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"Shikamaru!" Chouji whispered, talking to him for the first time since the awkward stare down, "What's going on between you and Ino?"

Shikamaru focused ahead of him, "Nothing."

Chouji was about to ask again but someone yelled out before he could, "CHOUJI!" He turned around to see TenTen. A Kusanagi much like Sasuke's flew through his body.

He gasped, blood flying out of his mouth as he fell to the floor. "CHOUJI!" Shikamaru yelled as he jumped down beside his fallen friend, closely followed by Ino and Hinata.

"Shikamaru, go help TenTen, we can try to save him." Hinata instructed as he nodded and ran over to TenTen.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked.

"Itachi!" TenTen pulled out her kunai, ready to fight.

…

Itachi walked out of the dust, vanishing only to appear next to Ino and Hinata. They gasped as they braced for a swift death. He laughed, "Oh please, I'm only retrieving my sword." He pulled the sword out of Chouji and kicked Ino and Hinata away from Chouji.

"Damn." TenTen muttered.

"Okay, TenTen, what should we do?" Shikamaru asked as TenTen slowly turned to look at him.

She paused, "Well, I say you guys go on, I'll take this punk ass fucker on a weapon ride and keep him stable for as long as I possible can, you take the others, leave Chouji, he will only slow you down!"

Shikamaru dropped his mouth; unable to possibly believe TenTen came up with that in ten seconds on her own. He closed his mouth and nodded. He ran over to Hinata and Ino, "Come on, TenTen wants us to go, leave Chouji, it could be her final demands so we should do so."

Ino and Hinata were somewhat reluctant, but they got over it. Ino ran over to Sakura, still standing on her branch, "Come on, we are leaving right now, let's go."

Sakura nodded, "Right!" Ino and Sakura headed into the forest and Hinata and Shikamaru walked out on a different path from the other two.

TenTen stood her ground as Itachi watched the others leave, "So, you're a scapegoat. Wow, that is pretty modest. Whatever, it's your swift death!" Itachi ran at TenTen with Sasuke's Kusanagi to slice her in half. She blocked with a kunai, the kunai was split in half.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?" TenTen asked.

"Sasuke's Kusanagi, remember the one that is indestructible and is able to break through anything?" Itachi asked.

"So, you took it. Interesting." TenTen said as she pulled out about twenty Kunai's.

"So, you will but up a fight." Itachi observed as they charged each other.

…

So anyway, enjoy your day! Well, anyway, please review but do not flame so anyway, have a good day!

Talk To You Later!

PEACE OUT!


	25. TenTen VS Itachi & Is That U Shikamaru?

Here it is! Let's continue our crazy story!

Enjoy it!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

The group was far enough away from Itachi and TenTen to take a quick rest. "Are you sure we should be resting when Itachi could catch up any minute?" Sakura asked nervously, sitting next to Hinata.

"Chill, our destination is with in the next five hundred meters." Shikamaru told her as he leaned back and stared up at the sky.

"Well, I'm with Sakura." Ino said making Shikamaru sit up in practically shock.

"What?" Hinata and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

"You heard me," She said as she stood up, "We shouldn't stay much longer if we can!"

"Fine." Shikamaru signed as he stood up and climbed into a tree.

"S-Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah? Ask me on the way, let's go now." Shikamaru instructed as everyone climbed into different trees.

…

TenTen through five Kunai's at Itachi, he avoided three and split two in half. "Damn." She muttered as she charged, kunai in one hand, three shuriken in the other.

Itachi dodged the attempt to thrust the kunai at him easily and then flipped back, avoiding two of the shurinken. The third swiped him. His cheek started to bleed. "You are an exceptional weapon wielder, I will acknowledge that." Itachi said raising his hand to his cheek.

"What, you make it like this is the first time you ever got cut in a fight." TenTen joked.

"Second time actually." Itachi informed her, serious as ever.

"Really?" TenTen smirked, "Than I am an exceptional ninja." She charged him, pulling out two scrolls. She jumped over Itachi, flipping a few times in the air, and let her scrolls fall, "Twin Dragon!"

"What?" Itachi asked as she slowly landed on the ground. Weapons flew from every direction. "Oh shit! Dammit!" Itachi yelled, dodging as many of the weapons as he possibly could.

"Wow, that was pitiful." TenTen remarked, looking at the amount of weapons sticking out of him. Cuts bleeding, and blood from his mouth.

Itachi fell to his knees, "Damn, I can't go on much longer."

TenTen smiled, feeling victorious, "Well, I'll finish this now." She did some hand seals, "Ultimate Jutsu! A Thousand Weapons in one!" She pulled out a kunai, getting as close as possible to Itachi as she could. Itachi stood up, moving as fast as he could.

He smirked, "Water Element! Multi Water Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared, making the real Itachi almost impossible to find.

"Shit" TenTen whispered as the Itachi's ran around her in circles. She noticed one clone limping, "That's you!" She jumped on the clone and stabbed the clone. She jumped back as a thousand heat seeking weapons flew through the air, aiming for Itachi.

"Oh fuck! How'd you know?" Itachi asked as he tried to avoid them.

"The limp smart one." She laughed. Her laugh was cut short. A knife was pressed against her throat.

"You are to easily tricked." Itachi laughed.

"W-What? How!" She asked.

"I knew you would look at my legs for liming and you never hit my legs, so I made one clone walk with a limp," He laughed evilly before continuing, "And then I knew you would aim for him, now, let's see if I outsmart you again!"

TenTen didn't understand at first, but then she saw the clone charge her. The clone evaporated into water and the kunai hit her instead, the weapons flying right into her, she felt pain, and when she looked back, she saw the Itachi holding her was a clone too, he evaporated into water as well. "Dammit!" She yelled as she fell to the floor.

"Oh, poor baby, I'll let you die on your own." Itachi laughed as he walked away.

TenTen looked as he walked away, "I'll…have…revenge…" She trailed off, her head hitting the soil.

…

Well, that is it! Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed!

Please review but don't flame!

Bye Bye Guys & Gals!


	26. He's Alive! Maybe

Hey! Sorry it has been a while! Well, here it is!

Enjoy!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Shikamaru looked back, the females hadn't said anything, "Women…" He muttered.

"What about them?" Sakura asked, apparently he had said that a little two loud.

"You had a question, you never asked it, what's up, I told you that you could ask me now!" He said strictly.

"God, men." Sakura said.

"Tell me about it." Hinata laughed.

Ino ignored them, worried about everyone who had stayed to fight Itachi. "Ino?" Shikamaru asked, breaking her of her trance.

"What?" She asked.

"It isn't like you to be so quiet. What's up?" Shikamaru asked turning around quickly to look at her.

"Oh…nothing." She said, "I'm just wondering what happened to everyone else."

Hinata looked down at the ground, she didn't intend on it, but she noticed something. "Guys!" She yelled with excitement.

Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata, she was on the ground, looking at something. The three walked over to her, "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"He's alive!" She smiled.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Are you following this?" Sakura whispered to Shikamaru.

"Hell no!" He whispered back, "And I have an IQ over two hundred."

"Shino!" She said excitedly.

"How can you tell?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata sighed, "Look." A bug was resting on her finger.

"So what?" Sakura said, "It's just a bug."

"No!" Hinata said, "It's one of Shino's, I can tell, he made a mark on the one."

Shikamaru leaned in closely, he made out a small red mark. "Oh, that?" He asked, pointing with his fingernail.

"Yes!" Hinata said, "That means he's alive, and it's a female, that means he is trying to find us."

Ino smiled and nodded, "How like Shino, he sends a bug instead of a butterfly, or a flower, or something."

Sakura chuckled, "Let Hinata enjoy this."

Ino nodded and let Hinata look at the bug for a few minutes. "Yo guys, we better go, we are almost there!"

"Okay." Hinata nodded, letting the bug crawl on her shoulder. Hinata was overjoyed that one of her teammates was alive.

…

Ok, That is all! See You Later!

That Is All!

Okay, bye!

Please Don't flame but do review!


	27. A Short Chapter: The 3 Sibs!

Short Chapter this time! But to are being released right now!

I'm doing this because of Celina Cann!

Thanks for the nice comment and for taking the time to read this!

Okay, I hope you all enjoy!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi ran faster than ever, he smelt food and assumed that they had rested. He multiplied himself into six different people. He broke through the bushes. "What the hell?" The person asked.

He saw three kids sitting around a fire, eating fish caught from a nearby stream, Itachi noticed the sand village headbands. He realized quickly who they were, "Oh shit! The Kazekage and his siblings…the sand siblings…"

"Uchiha Itachi…" Gaara said rising from where he was seated.

"So this the guy Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, first Konoha and then our home, we better just destroy him here." Gaara said.

Temari stood up and nodded, "This won't be a problem."

"Oh crap." Itachi moaned.

…

Okay, that is all!

Get excited for the next one!

See You guys later!

Enjoy your day!

BYE BYE!


	28. We Made It & He's GONE!:D

YaY!

They have reached there destination!

& Itachi dies! Sorry for ruining it...i just thought you should know XD

Okay, Enjoy the spoiled chapter!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Shikamaru jumped down from his tree, the other three following his actions. "I think we are here!" Sakura said looking around.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"You'll find out soon." Hinata smiled.

"Shikamaru! Tell me!" Ino pleaded, "Since we are here, you can do that right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Should I?" He asked Hinata and Sakura.

"No, she can wait." Sakura smiled.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yes, she s-should w-wait Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged, still not looking back, "Oh well Ino."

"COME ON!" She begged.

"Nope." Shikamaru simply replied he was smirking wildly.

"Jerks." Ino muttered as everyone started to laugh.

"Okay Ino, we're here." Shikamaru said walking onto the concrete.

"No way," She said as the four stopped, "W-Why are we here?"

Shikamaru smiled at her bewilderment, "What do you mean? In front of Asuma's grave?"

…

Gaara let the last of his sand slide into his gourd. It was wet for some reason but since most of Itachi's jutsu's involved water, he ignored it. Temari wiped down her fan and Kankuro finished up with his puppets. "Well, that wasn't so hard." Kankuro remarked with a smile.

Temari laughed a little, "Apparently the Uchiha's were pretty weak to die to him."

Gaara stared at them, "Now remind me…what did you to do?" Temari and Kankuro fell silent as Gaara picked up his gourd and started to walk away. "Let's head back to the sand village so we can let them know our mission is complete." He ordered.

"Yes Gaara." Kankuro sighed.

"Yes, sir Kazekage." Temari nudged Kankuro before walking behind Gaara.

As Kankuro walked away with them, a figure rose from out of the water. A black trench coat was picked off of the ground with red clouds. "And you thought I would be that easy?" The familiar voice said.

…

Itachi put on his Akatsuki coat and focused to try and find the leaf brats. "Got you!" He smirked as he started to run at top speed.

...

Hah Hah! gotcha! Itachi doesn't die!

The leaf does make there destination though...

Okay, well, get ready for the final chapters coming up!

Peace out guys!

Review and don't flame!

PEACE!:D


	29. The Waiting Game & The Rushing Game

Well, its been a while since of updated anything because I have been busy and shit and also been working on some new pieces of work:)

Like maybe a sequel, don't know how much I can say.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Itachi Rules The World**

Ino was still astounded to find out there destination was her old sensei's grave. She kept reading the name while everyone else lounged around. "Ino, what's up?" Shikamaru's voice broke her daze. She looked over at him, sitting with his back against another grave.

"Nothing." She said.

"So are you gonna explain yet Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, itching at her arm.

"Nope." Shikamaru simply said as he closed his eyes and took a quick nap.

Ino sighed, "Shikamaru, you should be way more alert! What if Itachi comes." Shikamaru's eyes shot open. He wanted to rest so badly but he knew Ino was entirely right.

"Fine." He sighed as he rested his head against the grave he was sitting in front of.

Hinata was petting the bug resting on her shoulder. Shikamaru couldn't stop staring at her. _God, this girl has lost her mind, _He thought. "Hey, how long do you think it will take for him to catch up?" Hinata asked.

"Well, if Itachi is moving as fast as he probably is, then-" Shikamaru started to explain.

"Not Itachi!" She yelled, "Shino!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hinata, Shino got cut in half, he isn't coming back." Sakura said. Hinata just shook her head and went back to focusing on the little bug sitting on her shoulder.

…

Itachi rushed as fast as he could to get to them. "Dammit, I wish I hadn't found those damn Sand Shinobi!" He scolded himself, "If those bastards hadn't been in my way, I woulda made it to where they are right now!"

…

Shikamaru closed his eyes to meditate and maybe find Asuma again, Ino sat next to Hinata trying to talk to Hinata about her crazy theory about the bug, and Sakura was doing her best to heal her arm so she could be a use in battle. "How much longer do we have to wait Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I'm meditating, just let me do it, and also, as long as it takes." Shikamaru replied as he went back to his meditated state.

"Sakura, how are you doing with your arm?" Ino called over to her. Sakura walked over to the other females.

"I can at least move it with a little pain, but I really need two hands." Sakura explained as she sat down next to Ino.

"Can you transfer it to someone else? That way you can repair their arm." Ino asked.

"I can but it would be pretty risky and if Itachi came we could be very vulnerable to his attack." Sakura explained.

"Should we take that risk?" Ino asked raising her arm out in a gesture to Sakura that she would be the one to get her arm repaired.

"Ino, it would hurt like hell." Sakura said

"I can take it. Now, just start before Itachi comes here." Ino said biting her lower lip.

"No, then Hinata and Shikamaru would have to hold him off." Sakura protested.

"You're forgetting about us." A voice from behind Shikamaru said.

…

Itachi finally took a rest. He smirked as he opened the backpack of one of the three brats he had destroyed earlier. "I'm glad those little bastards packed such good food," Itachi said as he started to eat it, "And I'm sure glad that they were such good cooks." He laughed evilly into the sky, continuing to eat soon after.

…

Okay, that is all, have a good day!

Don't know when the next update will be but I'm gonna try to do it soon:)

See yah later!

Plz review but don't flame!

BYE!


	30. The Surprising Returns!

Well, here it is!

Sorry I'm updating stories so late, kinda been busy getting ready for school -.-

Well, ENJOY!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Itachi finally took a rest. He smirked as he opened the backpack of one of the three brats he had destroyed earlier. "I'm glad those little bastards packed such good food," Itachi said as he started to eat it, "And I'm sure glad that they were such good cooks." He laughed evilly into the sky, continuing to eat soon after.

…

"You caught up already?" Shikamaru asked with a smile as the figure of Shino walked out from behind a rock with TenTen on one shoulder and Neji on the other.

"Shino! Neji!" Hinata cried out happily as she got up and bum rushed Shino into a hug.

"Calm down Hinata." Neji's faint voice said.

"Neji!" Hinata said as she picked him up and started shaking him around to.

"Hinata! Stop!" Sakura ordered as Hinata halted her actions.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"They're injured," Gesturing to the unconscious TenTen and the limb Neji, "Bring them over here so I can heal them."

"Then you'll do the switchy thingy to me right?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I will," Sakura nodded, "But first you gotta help me fix up Neji and TenTen."

Ino nodded as Shino sat down next to Shikamaru, silently meditating with him. "Dammit Shino!" A familiar voice yelled, "I told you not to rush!" Chouji stormed out of the forest and walked over to Sakura.

"Oh my god! Is that you Chouji?" Sakura asked.

"Damn straight." Chouji smiled triumphantly.

"Hold on, I'll be with you in a little while." Sakura said as she started to heal Neji's broken leg.

"How long shall it take?" Neji asked feeling his leg growing back to its original form.

"It'll be done in about five minutes but give it about an hour or so to let it heal." Sakura said as she continued in silence."

"Hinata!" Shino called as she quickly jerked her head from Neji to Shino.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Where is my bug?" He asked as she smiled slightly and let the bug fly back over to Shino.

"I took good care of it." Hinata said proudly as Shino let the bug crawl into his jacket.

"Thank you." He said as he went back to meditating.

…

Itachi got up and threw all the stuff that he didn't find a use for anymore away and stood up. "I sense their presence, I am close." He said to himself as he started to jog slowly to their location before running at top speed again.

…

"How's TenTen?" Neji asked as he started to use his leg again.

"She's in pretty bad condition." Sakura said as Chouji gestured to himself.

"How bad?" Ino asked.

"She's has a lot of broken bones and fractures as well as some mussel tears. Lucky as hell those weapons didn't hit any fatal spots." Sakura explained.

"So let me handle her." Ino said as she pushed Sakura out of the way.

"Let me help." Sakura said slowly getting back over.

"No," Ino ordered, "Hinata can help me, you work on Chouji."

Sakura nodded as Hinata rushed to Ino's side and Sakura turned her focus on Chouji.

…

"Shino?" Shikamaru asked, talking quietly so only Shino could here him.

"Yes?" Shino responded just as quiet.

"You do sense how close Itachi is correct?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Shino answered.

"Okay, prepare mentally." Shikamaru said as he went back to his meditation.

"Yes." Shino said.

…

Okay, that is all! I hope you enjoyed!

Please review and do not flame!

Good BYE!

PEACE!


	31. We've Found Out Your Secret Itachi!

Okay, second to last chapter!

ENJOY!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

Inside Shino's head, he wasn't talking to Shikamaru, he was talking with Kiba. "So you'll get revenge for my death?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Shino nodded.

"Okay, he has weak spots that you can only smell, I found three spots that all must be hit or else he will dominate. You can't just hit one because he will recover it quickly. That's what happened to me." Kiba explained, more serious than he had ever been before.

"Yes, I understand…Would you possibly mind sharing them?" Shino asked.

"Okay," Kiba said, "Before I start this long ass explanation, I need to tell you a few things first."

"Whatever, just get on with it!" Shino ordered.

"Chill!" Kiba said, "Now the points are extremely hard to get to so be ready for a huge fight!"

…

Shino's eyes popped open under the black sunglasses he had. "Shikamaru, I need to talk to you." Shino whispered.

"I'm listening." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, I had a vision of Kiba. Kind of like your vision of Asuma." Shino started.

"Ah, so you figured out where we were going." Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

Shino nodded. "Okay, he told me the three weak spots Itachi has. We need to hit all of them." Shino went on for about twenty minutes without stopping except for a breath every now and then.

"I understand. And the only people we need are you, me, and Neji." Shikamaru answered.

"Right," Shino said, "But how are we going to get close enough to him?" Shino asked turning his head slightly.

"I'll figure it out. Go get Neji and tell him what you told me." Shikamaru ordered as Shino obediently walked over to Neji and pulled him aside to explain everything and what Shikamaru thought about it.

"I see." Neji replied as he returned to the group of healers.

"You have a plan Nara?" Shino asked as he walked back over to the meditating boy.

"Yes." Shikamaru answered.

"Are you going to tell us?" Shino asked.

"Nope, because," Shikamaru withdrew a kunai, "The walls have ears!" He flung it back and hit something.

"Ah fucking shit!" Itachi fell out from behind the brush he had been hiding in.

"Weak spot one." Shikamaru noted.

"Neji!" Shino yelled as everyone turned to see Itachi lying there with the kunai in between his eyes.

Neji walked over to the Shino and Shikamaru. "Now?" Neji asked.

"He's weak enough." Shikamaru pointed out.

Neji lifted up Itachi by his hair. "Shino, you first."

"Fine." Shino murmured as all the insects in his body flew out from under his coat. The insects flew on to Itachi, swarming inside every hole on his body.

Itachi let out a loud shriek of terror. "GET THIS FUCKING SHIT OUTTA ME!" Itachi yelled.

"Time to finish this." Neji said as the insects inside of him moved Itachi to a standing position. Neji started his Eight Tri Grams attack, "64 Palms!" Neji yelled, "Eight Tri Grams! 128 Palms!" after his final Tri Gram attack, "Eight Tri Grams, Eight Gate Closing!" Neji hit every gate, closing all of them.

"Freaking…Hell." Itachi said, closing his eyes. Dead.

A string was heard snapping and the sound of a person screaming. "Now the fight begins." Shikamaru commented smugly.

"What do you mean?" Neji demanded.

"That wasn't the real Itachi." Shikamaru commented as the sound of an explosion not to far off was heard.

"So, that was only a fake." Shino stated.

"Itachi has a Jutsu in which you must physically kill the clone before it disappears.

"Correct Nara." Itachi said walking out from some bushes.

"But you will never know." Another Itachi started dropping from a tree.

"Which one is real." A final Itachi said as he slowly walked out from a clearing.

"Only one way to find out." Neji said.

"Then let the battle commence." One of the three Itachi's said.

…

Next Chapter! The final battle commences!

Hope you all enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!

DON'T FLAME! THEY PISS ME OFFXD

XDXDXD

LMFAO

OKAY, PEACE OUT!

SEE YAH!


	32. Final Battle! Return! & 6 Months Later!

Well, here is the final chapter!

OMG! I never thought I'd get here but I finally fucking did!

Well, let's read it!

ENJOY!

...

**Itachi Rules The World**

"One down!" Ino yelled over to the others as herself and TenTen had finally finished off one of the Itachi's.

"Then help out here." Neji yelled over to them as he fended off one of the two Itachi's left. Ino and TenTen rushed over while Sakura attempted to heal herself, being protected by Chouji.

"Neji! Watch out!" Shikamaru yelled over to him, looking away from the Itachi Shino and himself had been fighting.

Neji swiftly jumped aside as Hinata jumped forward and pierced Itachi directly in the chest causing him to fly back into a tree. "You help Shikamaru, I'll help Hinata." Ino said to TenTen as she ran over to the Hyuuga's.

"Right." TenTen replied as she rushed over to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Looks like we found the real Itachi." Neji said noting that Hinata's blow was fatal and the Itachi still hadn't disappeared.

"Yes." Hinata agreed.

"Good," TenTen said withdrawing a sharpened kunai, "I'll finish this." She threw the kunai at the fake Itachi's chest, piercing his heart. The Itachi vanished leaving only one left.

"You're caught." Shikamaru said.

"That's what you think." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, clearly aggravated.

"Look behind you." Itachi smirked.

Every head turned around and looked to where Sakura and Chouji were. Chouji was laying face first on the ground, a sword sticking through him, while Sakura had a kunai to her throat by Itachi. He pressed her cheek against his. "Pretty young lady, be ashamed to kill her."

"Dammit." Neji said as he turned his head to see the Itachi they assumed was real had vanished just like the rest.

Shikamaru smirked. "What are you smirking about?" Ino whispered.

"You'll see." Shikamaru said mysteriously.

"So, what to do now?" Itachi said playfully. Itachi dropped his kunai. "What the hell?" He asked.

"Gotcha." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru slowly got off the ground, Itachi did the same.

"Shit, I fell for that three times!" Itachi said.

"Well, now it's time to finish this." Shikamaru said.

"I see where you're going." TenTen smirked. She withdrew her last kunai.

"Right between the eyes." Shino instructed. TenTen aimed carefully. Slowly preparing her throw, she flung it as hard as she could and as accurate.

"Bulls eye!" TenTen said excitedly. Itachi stood there with a kunai in between his eyes.

"Go ahead Shino." Hinata said as Shino's bugs started pouring back out of him and going inside of Itachi.

"And for the finishing touches." Ino said. Neji did his Eight Tri Grams attacks.

"But there's one more thing." Shikamaru said.

"One more?" Everyone but Shino asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said as he performed his shadow neck bind, "A party after I choke him to death."

Itachi's face went from its normal color, to red, then slowly turned a bright magenta. "With my last breath," Itachi managed to say as he started to turn blue and lose oxygen to his brain, "I regret nothing." His entire face turned completely blue and he collapsed to the ground, finally dead.

…

The final of the gennin group rested for the rest of the night by Asuma's grave. Too tired to go back to the village. Everyone had finally gotten to sleep. Well, everyone, except Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood in front of Asuma's grave, staring down at the name. "You never really get over the fact that he's gone." Ino's voice said. Shikamaru turned his head around to see Ino standing a short distance behind him.

"I know what you mean." He said softly, turning back around.

Ino slowly approached him, walking up next to him. "You don't have to be alone." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know," He said, "I have you." Shikamaru put his head on hers.

"It's a good thing Chouji didn't die." Ino said.

"Yeah. I can't believe that if it wasn't for his help we would never have survived." Shikamaru said.

"I love you." Ino said looking in to his eyes.

"I love you too." He said. Their lips met. A long passionate kiss before the two sat down by Asuma's grave and laid there, slowly falling asleep.

…

Shikamaru woke up everyone was asleep and Ino was slowly stirring on his chest. He slightly blushed. She opened her eyes slowly lifting her head to look around. "Good morning." He said to her.

"Ready to pack up?" She asked smiling up at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, then when they wake up we can leave." Shikamaru agreed as the two got up and started packing up.

…

The whole group had finally awoken. "Ready to get going guys?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Go ahead an start walking, I think Ino, Chouji, and I have one last thing to do." Shikamaru said as the group started off and Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru walked over to Asuma's graves.

"We pay you our final respects sensei." Chouji said.

"Maybe we'll be back one day." Ino said.

"Thanks for helping me Asuma." Shikamaru pulled out a Shougi piece from his pocket. He tossed it onto Asuma's grave.

"He's now the king." Chouji laughed.

"Always has been." Ino said with a small smile.

"And always will be." Shikamaru agreed as the three ran off to catch up with the group."

…

The group had walked into their wrecked village. In the time of their return they had all left to find their families and then Tsunade so they could get a meeting with everyone left alive in the village. "Everyone, we have lost heavily, but as Leaf Ninja always do, we will rebuild and make it twice as good!" Tsunade said to the small group of people left, "I also have decided to choose an apprentice and while we rebuild I will pick a perfect person to take my place."

…

Ino and Shikamaru sat alone in their house. It had been about six months since the village had been destroyed. "I love you Shika." Ino said sitting next to her new husband, holding her stomach.

"I love you too Ino," Shikamaru said to his new wife, "And I love you as well." He rubbed Ino's fattening stomach.

…

I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

I love you all for reading this story because I know there were very long spaced updates but thanks for sticking with it!

Okay, well, I really do hope you enjoyed this story!

Have a good day!

Review but don't flame!

Okay, Bye bye!

Thinking of a great sequel to this so look out for it!

OKAY! GOOD BYE!

LOVE, PEACE, & ALL THAT HIPPIE CRAP!:D


End file.
